Don't Anger Demyx
by WaterBookLover
Summary: It's not like an explanation of secondary genders came with the universe hopping, time travel care package. Demyx had had to work out a lot of things for himself, so Demyx could forgive himself for not having heard of this secondary gender thing. Endgame is Xigbar/Demyx/Zexion, but there are other pairings as well.
1. In which Demyx is confused

Wow, okay. FF hates my section separators. Somehow it even hates the section separators I used for "Worlds." (EDIT: nope! They deleted those too. Man, no wonder no one liked that story. I've reuploaded it with proper separators now, but apparently it might take 30 min for the changes to take effect.) This is going to be a _pain_, particularly on chapters which have a great many sections. I deleted the story and am reuploading, so I hope no saw the first version and got confused by the lack of separation.

The proper title of this story is "Don't Piss Off Demyx," but I didn't want to risk upsetting ff or AO3, so it's officially "Don't Anger Demyx."

So, absolutely no one was interested in the first story of the "It's Okay for Demyx to Have Feelings Darn It Verse" series. I can't help but want to be optimistic and try again. Here's the first chapter of the second story.

The story has a total of 13 chapters. It is A/B/O with a twist about Betas. It is rated M for a few smuttier scenes (including two full blown sex scenes), language, some abuse. Word of warning: there are a total of two rapes in this story, one is talked about for one second and gets immediately erased from the time line, the second happens completely off-screen and toward the end of the story. There is also an attempted rape and threatening of sexual assault. Overall, this is a fluffy story, I swear... I swear... Okay, it's fluffy with dark scenes sprinkled in. There is no mpreg.

Endgame is Xigbar/Demyx/Zexion but there are other pairings as well.

The full story is posted on AO3 but I'm crossposting it here because I am a review wh-.

I'm assuming you _haven't_ read "Worlds," which is fine, but there is background info you need from "Worlds" to better understand this story, as it comes from the same head cannon verse. Here is the info:

1) Demyx's home-world is Eårth, an alternate Earth with no Kingdom Hearts games  
2) Demyx is Kingdom Hearts' chosen protector of the Realm of Light. Because of this, he doesn't age  
3) Demyx is the MoM and the x-blade is his Heart (which he produced instead of a Heartless). Because of this, he always has feelings  
4) When Demyx was first sent to the Realm of Light, he traveled throughout the RoL's original timeline, allowing him to time travel  
5) Breaking the x-blade gives Demyx amnesia

Don't Piss Off Demyx

In which Demyx is confused (Age of Fairytales Part 1)

It's not like an explanation of secondary genders came with the universe hopping, time travel care package. Demyx had had to work out a lot of things for himself, such as rewinding time after the first time an experiment went wrong and _oh Kingdom Hearts, Luxu_ died. He'd ended up accidentally rewinding time all the way back to that first day, when he'd wandered around the plaza of Daybreak Town, lost and uncertain, knowing that he had to save the Realm of Light but it was all just _too much_. He'd sort of crumpled by the water fountain, ignored by indifferent citizens, until a boy with soft, fluffy looking hair had walked up to him and sweetly asked if he was okay and "can I help?"

Demyx loved fluffy things. (And sweets.) The only way to keep the temptation of constantly petting fluff at bay, clearly was to put a hood on that temptation.

Then there was that time he was absentmindedly thinking about how much he wanted to visit the ocean and humming to himself, sitting at his desk and tapping his fingers, when he heard a scream, and turned to see _No Luxu_ and a peculiar dark hole thingy and _oh Kingdom Hearts, Luxu_ drowned. Oops.

So, yeah. Demyx was constantly figuring things out for himself and having to rewind time each time Luxu died—which was suspiciously often for a boy who wasn't a troublemaker. (He'd had to save him from that disastrous first experiment multiple times before he just gave up on it completely because Luxu _would not listen_ when he said, "don't touch," and "stay five feet away," and "_STAY OUT OF THE BUILDING, LUXU!_... Damn it.") So Demyx could forgive himself for not having heard of this secondary gender thing even though he'd already been in Daybreak Town for about a year of real time, nine years of rewinded time.

He learned about it when Luxu marched in one day, upset because a mountain of a boy (who in a future timeline would already be a fellow apprentice) had made fun of how scrawny and soft and un-Alpha like Luxu supposedly was. Demyx's blank stare, tilted head, and "huh?" upset Luxu.

"I know I look like this," he waved a hand at himself, blushing with shame and embarrassment because apparently the Master didn't think him _worthy_, "but I am an Alpha."

"...What's an Alpha?" Demyx wondered if the automatic universal translator Kingdom Hearts had seemingly given him was faulty. It happened sometimes: he'd say something that was perfectly normal, double entendre free English, but Luxu would look shocked and flustered and ask how he could say something so _dirty_. The one time it went the other way around, Demyx found himself choking on air and wondering how his sweet Luxu could possibly say... no, he couldn't even bear to think it.

"An Alpha is... an Alpha." Luxu replied helpfully. "Master—" "Demyx" "Master, didn't you learn about Alphas, Betas, and Omegas at school? Or from your parents?" Demyx went very still. Myde had heard of those terms from a few of his friends. He'd heard that the concept originated in a certain fanfic fandom before spreading to other fandoms and even Japanese BL manga and Chinese danmei novels. He silently prayed to Kingdom Hearts that he was not in an A/B/O world.

"Explain it to me... as if I've never heard those terms before."

And Luxu did.

* * *

In the Realm of Light, everyone had a secondary gender. At some point, everyone got tested. Tests varied; currently a blood test was the most common. But there was hope in the scientific community that eventually tests could be conducted via brainwave scan, a presumably faster and more accurate method than anything currently out. Of course, an untested person _could_ just wait for his or her heat or rut or calming pheromones, but that would just be too dangerous. The population was fairly evenly divided among the six possible varieties of genders and secondary genders. And thankfully, gender discrimination didn't seem too bad.

The Alphas were the "males" of this world, supposedly always full of testosterone, and liable to go into ruts when around omega in heat. Other than their rut pheromones, they could emit pheromones when they were angry or feeling particularly dominating, designed to force the target(s) to _submit_. The stronger the Alpha, the more he or she could force other Alphas to submit.

The Omegas were the "females" of this world, able to give birth, and were stereotypically supposed always to be nurturing and soft. They go into heat for a few days every month, with the time varying from person to person, much like a Beta female's period. They would emit a pheromone that could trigger any nearby Alpha's rut.

The Betas were generally the happy medium between the other two. Males couldn't give birth, but females could. They were able to emit pheromones that could either calm or ramp up an Omega's heat or an Alpha's rut. As such, they were considered essential to the health and well-being of the other two genders. Omegas who had found a compatible Beta wouldn't have to take time off from work every month, because the Beta would make his or her heat go away. Rape caused by heat was fairly rare, and happened only when there were no compatible Betas around to help calm the Omega and Alpha, or if a Beta became criminally minded.

Beta compatibility was an important factor. Not every Beta was compatible with every Alpha or Omega. As such, trios and quartos were considered the norm for lovers. A couple was just a Beta and an Alpha/Omega who hadn't found a corresponding Alpha/Omega yet. A Beta would attach him or herself to a compatible Alpha or Omega, and sometimes when the Alpha or Omega found an Alpha or Omega lover, he or she would already have a Beta of his/her own. Open ended relationships and "pack Alpha/Omega" were common too. It might take time for the Beta to find a suitable partner for his or her lover, or the Alpha/Omega just might not be suitable for settling down with anyone other than the Beta. And relationship finding was usually left to the Beta.

Betas tended by nature to pay attention to the details of what their chosen partner needed and wanted, so when courting an Omega, the Alpha (or his or her Beta) would usually make his or her interest known to the Omega's Beta first. This allowed the Beta to screen out unwanted suitors without the Omega having to risk confrontation. Most Betas would usually confirm every acceptance or denial with the Omega anyway, so it was more out of courtesy, tradition, and safety, than anything else.

* * *

Demyx's head was spinning. He was happy that this world seemed more tame than the horrors his friends had led him to believe this world could contain. But the idea of being with _multiple_ people being the norm was a little much for Demyx's almost virgin brain to handle. But did he even have a secondary gender...? His world didn't have any, perhaps his secondary genderless state had transferred over? Nothing weird had happened to him, he hasn't gone into this heat thing. Perhaps he should get tested...? But no, that would require his blood getting drawn. Nooooooooooooo... Well, he'd leave that bit of cowardice under wraps, can't let the kid think less of him, now.

While he was thinking, Luxu cut in: "Perhaps I should try emitting Alpha pheromones and see how likely you are to submit? You seem like you'd be an Alpha to me, Master." "Demyx." "Master."

Demyx sighed. Man, was Luxu ever stubborn. He couldn't understand why the boy kept calling him, "Master." It certainly hadn't been his idea.

"Yeah, sure. Give it a try." Luxu stood up and squared his shoulders, standing as tall and as confident as his (short) height would allow him. Soon, a pressure filled the room. Demyx felt himself slowly growing angry. He twitched, repressing the quickly growing urge to punch Luxu in the face. "Luxu," he said as he gritted his teeth and held his clenched right fist down with the left hand. "I think you'd better stop whatever it is you're doing." By the end of the sentence he was practically growling. He felt something building inside his chest, trying to get out. All at once, the feeling rushed out, and now it was _his_ pressure in the room. Luxu was... Luxu was blushing? He'd sat back down and seemed slumped in his seat, cheeks flushed, eyes glazed, and slightly panting. The shock of such a weird sight knocked Demyx out of his strange mood. The pressure in the room quickly faded.

"Yeah," Luxu said in a breathy tone before clearing his throat, "you're definitely an Alpha." For some reason, he looked a little disappointed.

* * *

Is Demyx an Alpha? ╮(╯▽╰)╭ Place your bets! (Luxu's definitely a pervert. That reaction wasn't normal.) My clue for you is: because Demyx is from a secondary genderless world, he's definitely not normal. Demyx will find out the truth once Vexen tests him, but that probably won't be next chapter. I still have more Fairytale Era stuff I want to write first, the better to confuse you on Demyx's gender with my dears. I already know what most of the Org members genders are, but I'll wait to post that once they actually show up.

I hope my explanation didn't bore anyone. I wanted to give enough detail for anyone who wasn't familiar with some of the tropes of the concept, but make it original enough it didn't bore people who've read the explanation way too many times. Still, it ended up being quite a bit of exposition.


	2. In which Luxu is horny

Well, either everyone really hates Xigbar/Demyx/Zexion, hates the Demyx is MoM theory, or my writing is s-. I got nothing for any other reasons no one is biting... hatred of A/B/O wouldn't explain why my other story isn't getting any love.

I honestly don't understand why ff keeps erasing my section separators, especially since the separator icon isn't automatically there when creating a new document for ff...

Chapter Summary: In which too many people are horny. And Luxu is not as innocent as Demyx thinks he is.

Notes: Aced may be my least favorite fortune teller, but I don't hate him. I just need someone to pick on, and he's the easiest, sorry Aced fans.

* * *

In which Luxu is horny (Age of Fairytales Part 2)

* * *

Luxu knew there was something wrong with him. Alphas weren't supposed to be aroused by being dominated. And he wasn't... not when the bullies tried. Not when the teacher demonstrated for the class. But when his Master did it...

Luxu sucked in his breath and bit down on his lower lip, carefully thinking over the events of the day as he lay in bed.

The Master was... an Alpha. That was the only explanation for the pressure he'd emitted in response to Luxu. He'd _thought_ that the Master would be an Alpha, but in the quiet of his room, he admitted to himself that he'd _hoped_ the Master—no, _Demyx_—would be an Omega. His Omega.

It was unexpected that the Master didn't know about secondary genders. But then again, his Master could be a bit of a ditz sometimes. His pretty ditz.

Luxu rolled over onto his stomach as he thought about his Master, allowing himself the forbidden pleasure of calling Demyx's name in his head. _Demyx_ He blushed as he experimentally rubbed himself against his bed. He didn't let himself think of the Master as Demyx during the day. That would be too intimate, too easy to slip up and get aroused by the dirty blond's innocent response to Luxu calling his name. But at night, when the Master wasn't around, couldn't _see_, couldn't _know_, he let himself think of Demyx.

As he permitted himself to rub against the bed faster and harder, his mind pondered over what to do with the knowledge that Demyx was an Alpha. Well, it wasn't like same-secondary-sex couples were unheard of. It was... rare. And society didn't approve. But it did happen. Now resolute that he'd win the Master over no matter what, he let himself slide into images of pretty lips around his dick, and ocean eyes begging to be fucked, and that high pitched voice calling, "Luxu~." He remembered that first day, when he'd seen the pretty, pretty stranger by the fountain, looking so miserable and confused, and for the first time in his life, he'd felt _lust_. It had almost knocked him over, it was so strong. He'd decided right then and there that he'd do anything to make that stranger his.

He groaned as he came, the name "Demyx" pouring out of his throat in a whine.

* * *

Poor Luxu. Thanks to Demyx's time traveling, he only had so long before he forgot—well, never knew—that the Master was an Alpha.

* * *

Several years of rewound time later found more apprentices. Demyx had been frustrated. He and Luxu alone hadn't been enough to stop the coming War. One day, after Luxu got tired of Demyx's moping, he'd brought in a timid little girl, his only friend outside of the clock tower. Eventually, _she'd_ brought in another boy, small and delicate, who was her friend. He'd brought in his older sister, who'd brought in her boyfriend, who'd brought _his_ best friend (oh, and Luxu did not like that his bully was there), and all together there were just far too many people now. As for their names... Well, early on, Luxu found a book and insisted they all take code names from it, especially since his own name was _already_ there, and Demyx just found it easier to remember the shorter "code" names. He never was great at remembering names. So in future timelines, before Luxu had a chance to bring out the book, he just went ahead and told them their new names. They didn't seem to mind.

* * *

Because there were so many people now, someone had the "bright" idea of putting together a "day we all met" anniversary party. By that time, Demyx had gotten so used to picking up his apprentices right away, that somehow Luxu had wound up being number six. Demyx was too lazy to figure out how that had happened, but he was a little concerned that Luxu might feel bad about it... but then again, he didn't know. So, no harm, no foul? Luxu didn't act differently anyway; Demyx still made sure to show up at the fountain on time each round, and having to look miserable and confused wasn't hard since he still couldn't figure out where he was going wrong with his calculations and to him Luxu had just died _again_.

At the party, each apprentice gave him a gift. He appreciated Ava's note book, Gula's hairbrush, and Invi's pen. He'd smiled politely at Ira's tie and tried to smile harder at Aced's gift of Omega cologne. (Why Aced seemed convinced he was an Omega was beyond him.) Luxu... gifted him some sort of weird instrument thing. It looked expensive and old, so he was touched. But he was also irritated, because that meant he'd have to learn how to play the damn thing and he didn't even know what it was. He inwardly whimpered at the sight of all those strings and knobs and he wasn't musically talented, damn it.

"It's a sitar," Luxu told him. "It belonged to my dad, before he passed away. I'd like you to have it." Well, damn. He was going to have to learn to play it after all.

* * *

Demyx did eventually get good at playing it. A few centuries of rewound time's worth of practice will do that, though.

* * *

Something was wrong with Ava. It was just Demyx and Ava in the room, but most of the other apprentices were still in the building, completing tasks or hanging out. Demyx was in the room because he'd just rewound time by a few hours and was concerned. And shaken.

In the previous timeline, he'd walked into the room an hour and a half from now, to find Aced raping Ava. He'd gotten so _angry_, that before any of the strange smells really registered, he'd felt the water in Aced's body (the human body is 60% water, he'd remembered absently) and _pulled him apart_. With his mind. There was blood and bits of Aced everywhere and Ava was screaming and Ira came in and demanded to know _what had he done_ and Luxu was defending him and Ira was hitting Luxu and Invi was rushing to Ava's side and Gula was whimpering and and and... he'd gone back to that morning, when he'd been alone in his room, and he'd gotten into the shower, coat and all, to wash the blood and gore off him. He could feel the water caressing him, loving him as it always had since he'd started this strange existence, but he just couldn't do anything other than stare blankly at the wall. He'd killed Aced. Horribly. Why had he done that? Why had he gotten so angry? Demyx never got that angry, not even when Luxu killed himself by touching the wrong part of the experiment again for the fortieth time that day. But something about seeing Ava in pain had triggered something. Well, things were going to go differently this time.

There was something wrong with Ava. She was sweating and her eyes looked glazed. He'd checked her forehead five times within the last half hour, but she hadn't felt feverish. The smell of lavender and lilac was mysteriously filling the air. Demyx was allergic to lavender, so he opened all the windows in the room. When questioned about the source of the smell, Ava shrugged, just as confused. But then, she didn't seem entirely lucid. Demyx had sent Aced out on an errand earlier that day, to keep him out of the way, and now he decided to call over Ira, who he could tell by the way the water in the bodies of his apprentices moved was closest, to go out to buy a thermometer.

When the unicorn masked boy came in—not everyone had been happy with Demyx and his taking apprentices. Demyx found that the masks helped protect them so that they could easily take them off and be safe in anonymity when they went out to do normal things—he'd sniffed the air strangely and his body language turned aggressive. Eyeing Ira warily, Demyx stood in front of him, trying to hide Ava with his body, and told Ira what he needed. But Ira just pushed him aside. Demyx caught a strange odor of musk and polish and something he couldn't name, but which he found unpleasant. He felt something stir inside him, but he pushed it down, concentrating on the problem at hand.

"Ira, what are you doing? Ira, stop. Ira, calm down!" Before Ira'd managed to reach Ava, he paused. Demyx was hanging onto his arms and pulling with all he had. He knew that if he used the water in Ira's body, he could stop him, could fling him across the room if necessary, but he was scared. What if he killed Ira too? Ira shook his head and turned to look at Demyx.

"M-master, I'm sorry. I think Ava's in heat. I'm just... I'm going to get Invi." He practically ran out the door, on a mission to find his Beta girlfriend.

Alone in the room with Ava, Demyx collapsed into his desk chair, no longer able to suppress the warmth he'd felt since Ira'd come into the room.

"Are, are you okay, Ava?" He somehow managed to get out. He relaxed into his chair, his favorite smells of vanilla extract and roses calming him, not paying attention to whether she answered. Where was the smell coming from? He felt so hot. Especially down there. He unzipped his coat, but it didn't really help. Would Ava mind if he took it off? No, she seemed to want to take her own coat off. Would she mind if he took off his shirt? No, that was bad. He was An Adult. Getting undressed in front of teenage girls was wrong. But he was so hot. He whined, his thoughts breaking down into discomfort and heat and itchy and needing to be unclothed and...

And STARS. He smelled the most wonderful smell of stars. A tiny part of his brain was screaming at him that that didn't make sense, that if he was close enough to a star to smell it he'd be dead, if not from the heat and the plasma and the gas, then from the lack of oxygen and the cold of the vacuum of space. The majority of his brain was just happy to be smelling the stars and the sweet smell of konpeito (sugar stars). It seemed to be coming from something right in front of him.

"M-master?" It was coming from Luxu! Luxu had the stars! He drunkenly lunged, wrapping his arms around the body in front of him and silently demanding it to hand over the stars, damn it. He pressed his face into Luxu's neck, nuzzling, completely forgetting that Luxu was just as old as Ava and that he'd just established that molesting a teenager was bad. He felt arms hesitantly wrap around him back. The body moved closer, starting to sit on his left leg, slightly rubbing and

"Master." And there was Invi, pulling him away from his stars. Or was she pulling the stars away from him? Nooooooo... "Master, you need to calm down." No. "Master." Her tone turned slightly stern as he continued reaching. No. I don't wanna go away from the stars. "Master, stop fighting me! _Calm down_." Suddenly, his head felt clearer. He leaned back and blinked at Luxu in front of him and Invi holding his arm on the side and Ava behind Luxu, looking better. Why exactly was Luxu glaring at Invi?

"Master." Ava chirped at him. "I didn't know you were an Omega."

Bwah?

* * *

Is Demyx an Omega? Next chapter should introduce Zexion, I think. So Demyx should find out next chapter. Probably. There's still time to make guesses! Will Luxu remember this incident? Probably not?


	3. In which Ienzo is determined

I guess I'll keep uploading...

Chapter Summary: Introducing Ienzo and Zexion, the cinnamon roll.

* * *

In which Ienzo is determined

* * *

Usually it wasn't difficult, being surrounded by Alphas and only one other Beta. He was surrounded by intelligent men, and he could appreciate the conversations that he didn't always quite grasp, but he was sure he'd understand fully soon.

But sometimes he longed for the gentleness of an Omega. He looked around at the hard men around him and he didn't complain, because he knew, with all the fervor and illogic of a child, that there would be an Omega in the castle _someday. Their _Omega. But… he wasn't sure that the Omega would want to stay. He'd been researching and knew that Omegas tended to like delicacy and fluffiness and cleanliness, rugs and tapestries and fine china, lace and velvet and satin. But the castle of Radiant Garden was all hard edges, ugly brass pipes, and dirt. The kitchen was always a filthy mess and the bathrooms weren't much better. The colors were dull and the castle dreary. Would an Omega be happy here? There were the flowers outside the castle, but would that be enough?

Ienzo decided he'd do some cleaning. But then he took one look at the bathrooms and decided the grow ups could do that. Instead, he headed to the kitchen and after a few hours of attempted scrubbing and a few broken dishes, it looked… better. Still not great, but acceptable. Now for the next part of his plan…

* * *

On the third day of Ansem and his apprentices being subjected to poison—er, questionable dinner, and burnt cookies, Xehanort finally worked up the courage to ask Ienzo what he was doing.

"I'm making food for our Omega," was the bewildering response.

"Ienzo, we don't _have _an Omega." Ansem countered cautiously. He looked as if he was starting to question Ienzo's mental health.

"But we _will _have an Omega, won't we? And when we do, I want to make sure our Omega's happy and healthy." There was a stunned silence. "I tried cleaning the kitchen a few days ago, since I don't think an Omega would like the mess, but I didn't know what to do about the bathrooms." The silence turned embarrassed.

"Well," Ansem coughed. "I'm sure we can all take turns doing some cleaning up around here. Wouldn't you all agree?" No one dared to object.

"I know a little about cooking," Braig volunteered. "I can teach you, Ienzo, although what I know is mostly for surviving outdoors."

"I'd like that," Ienzo nodded firmly.

Even offered to buy him some cookbooks and to explain some points on baking—apparently the other Beta did occasionally bake as he thought it similar enough to an experiment.

Dilan and Aeleus offered to be the first to clean the bathrooms. Xehanort just smiled and said nothing, until Ansem asked him sweep the halls, causing the younger man to frown but acquiesce.

And Ienzo was pleased.

* * *

Zexion didn't care. He didn't care that Saïx (Beta) and Axel (Alpha) went to the special sparsely populated world where time flowed faster, so that what was a month or two at the World That Never Was was several years for them. He didn't care that they came back tall and strong and adults, while he remained on the cusp of puberty. Unlike them, Zexion was _mature_. Xemnas might think that Saïx and Axel would be more useful as adult Nobodies, but nobody ever doubted Zexion. Well, he might have kept cutting Xemnas off every time the older man tried to bring it up, and he was lucky that he was useful enough that such behavior was tolerated by the Superior, but that didn't change a thing. No, Zexion saw no reason to isolate himself and grow up alone.

* * *

It was a little less than a year since they'd become Nobodies and Zexion was baking some chocolate chip cookies. He'd just about finished the last batch when Xaldin and Lexaeus walked in, Xaldin telling the Silent Hero about how Xigbar had found a new Nobody, one who didn't remember a thing, not even his own gender. Zexion looked up, interested.

"Hey, Zexion. If you want to see the new Nobody, he should still be in Vexen's lab getting checked up and tested. Xigbar said his name was Dem-something."

Zexion nodded, and placed the last of the cooling cookies in the storage container, pressing the lid firmly down. If he didn't bring the cookies with him, they'd probably all be gone by the time he made it back into the kitchen. He didn't mind sharing the cookies, but on _his _terms, and always for some form of payment. He hurriedly took a dark portal down to the door of the labs and knocked, knowing Vexen wouldn't appreciate him just walking in. At Vexen's response to enter, he slinked in, peeking behind his fringe at the men by the patient's table. Xigbar was standing beside the table, arm wrapped (possessively?) around the shoulder of a younger looking blond man sitting on the table. The blond looked nervous, although by what, Zexion couldn't tell. Vexen was muttering at his instruments off to the side and when he banged one, the mysterious blond cringed. Perhaps it was Vexen that was upsetting him. Zexion found that he couldn't stop staring at the blond, drawn in by something he didn't understand. He approached slowly, non-threateningly, holding out the cookie container in front of him to show that he was unarmed. Xigbar tensed as he came closer, clearly feeling that Zexion was infringing on his territory. Zexion ignored him and focused on the blond.

"Would you like a cookie?" Xigbar's eye widened, almost bulging. Unlike Ienzo, who was perfectly happy to give away the food he'd worked hard on, Zexion _never _gave away anything for free.

Ocean colored eyes turned to the young boy. "I would love a cookie!" He said, with the brightest smile Zexion could ever remember seeing. Zexion's stomach dropped and he felt faint. What was… what was someone so beautiful doing at the Castle That Never Was? Perhaps he was the Omega Zexion had always been waiting for? Their pack Omega? But… Ienzo had wanted a pack Omega, an Omega for his whole family to share because he wanted to feel like they _were _a family. He wanted, more than anything, a _mother_. Zexion, on the other hand, suddenly wasn't sure he wanted to share this beautiful Omega (if he was an Omega) with anyone else. He wanted the blond to be _his _Omega. But… Zexion wasn't an adult. He was barely even a teenager. He didn't know if the blond would want him like this.

He swallowed and looked at the blond who was practically moaning at the cookie in his mouth.

"Oh, god, so good." Zexion blushed and opened his mouth to offer another, when Vexen's shout interrupted.

"Impossible!" _Bang. _"These results are simply impossible!" Zexion hurried over to the computer monitor Vexen was fuming at. A brain scan, presumably the blond's, appeared on the screen. Zexion's eyes widened.

* * *

Demyx's head was spinning. The idea of being with multiple people being the norm was a little much for Demyx's born again virgin brain to handle. And he felt like he wasn't supposed to have a secondary gender, even if he couldn't remember anything about himself. But the fact that apparently he showed characteristics for _all three _secondary genders and this should be impossible didn't make him feel better.

The man who'd found him in that rusty red graveyard, Zigba, or something, his arm was now clenched tightly around him, and it was feeling rather painful. He was staring at Demyx, gold eye wide, and looking completely astonished (and for some reason, a little happy?).

The cute little boy who'd offered him the delicious cookie was also staring at him. Demyx found himself beginning to tremble. This was all just too much and he was feeling so overwhelmed. Seeing Demyx trembling, the boy took his hand.

"It's going to be okay," the boy told him gently. "You'll be all right." Demyx felt himself relax, muscles unlocking as the boy's thumb rubbed the back of his hand soothingly. Something in Demyx believed this boy.

"I'm Zexion. Would you like another cookie?"

* * *

The next day, Zexion informed Xemnas he was leaving for the time world. Later, after he said goodbye to Lexaeus and Vexen, he visited Demyx's room. He gestured for the taller man to bend down and whispered to him: "if you come visit me each night, I'll make sure there will be cookies or whatever else you want waiting for you."

* * *

I'm a little disappointed no one made any guesses, but I'll live.

For clarification's sake, Demyx is not a pedophile. Yes, he's had two underage children fall for him, but he hasn't returned those feelings. Yet. (Technically, as a Nobody, Zexion hasn't fallen, yet, but he's attracted enough to start the pursuit.) The thing with Luxu at the end of last chapter was due to the heat turning his brain to mush. Once Xigbar and Zexion are both adults, however, all bets are off.

Yeah, I decided to age Saïx, Axel, and Zexion up. The thought of the three of them going on missions and stuff and dealing with the politics around them as children to be a slightly disturbing one. I mean, Roxas and Xion had Axel, and I suppose Zexion would have had Lexaeus and maybe Vexen, but who would Axel and Saïx have had to protect them and treat them like kids? So I sent them to a world where they could grow up safely, even if they're isolated from the rest of the group. I suppose that makes the idea of AkuRoku more disturbing, but I can sacrifice my favorite pairing for a less traumatizing childhood for Axel.

You also may be wondering: what's the point of Demyx visiting Zexion every night? Well, what might be every night for Demyx is going to be weeks for Zexion, so it should actually be fine if Demyx goes to visit every night.

So here are the Org members genders:

Alpha: 1-3, 5, 8, (9), 10-12

Beta: 4, 6, 7, (9)

Omega: (9)

I just can't decide on Roxas and Xion, though. I keep alternating between having Roxas be Alpha or Omega and Xion being Beta or Omega. I don't want Demyx to be the only Omega, especially since he isn't normal, but I can't fully picture either Roxas or Xion as Omega, despite the fanfics I've read where they are.


	4. In which Vexen is concerned

Chapter Summary: Vexen is paternal, Xigbar is a stalker, Zexion is (temporarily) friend zoned, and Demyx has had a long day.

* * *

In which Vexen is concerned

* * *

A few days after Zexion had settled in Uriel, next to three centaur women by the peculiar names of Mrs. Whatsit, Mrs. Who, and Mrs. Which, Vexen visited. He must have spent only a few minutes, no more than half an hour, in the World That Never Was, for him to arrive so quickly. He strode into Zexion's dwelling, a small, cozy house, which Zexion had already managed to furnish with a desk, papers, and heaps of books.

It was strange, how out of time sync the two worlds were, when Zexion could clearly see the World That Never Was from Uriel if he portaled high enough. Never Was was a big, black mass, but strangely the beautiful planet likewise couldn't be seen from Never Was. (Of course, he'd always portal back to the ground within seconds before he found himself as an unpleasant splat upon the ground. He didn't have gravity powers like Xigbar, after all.)

"Zexion," Vexen started without preamble. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Zexion sat in his desk chair and frowned at his mentor in question. "I know you've always wanted an Omega around, but this Demyx is an abomin—abnormal," he corrected, seeing Zexion's glare. "We don't even know if he can go into rut or heat, or whether he'll be like a Beta instead. Are you _really _sure you want to stay here and grow up just for him? Even if he's most like an Omega, he might not necessarily want _you. _" Zexion raised one eyebrow. Vexen crossed his arms defensively. "No, he wouldn't want me either. You saw the examination, we're completely incompatible. Who knows about Saïx, though." Vexen shrugged.

"I don't care." Zexion finally offered. "I saw him and I want him. Growing up gives me a chance. I've invited him to visit, that gives us both room to get to know each other and see if we're compatible. As for his Alpha and Omega tendencies, I'm perfectly happy to design some experiments to test his responses if he doesn't go into heat or rut by the time I'm back. And even if we don't work out, there's no guarantee that the next member won't be an Omega."

Vexen gave him a penetrating look. "If you're sure…"

"I'm sure."

Vexen looked away and huffed. "I don't see why you're so attached to the idea of an Omega anyway. I'm sure Lexaeus would be interested if you gave him a chance." Zexion wrinkled his nose at the idea, having always seen the bodyguard as as an older brother only.

Vexen left soon after, and Zexion calculated when he should begin preparing for his guest. He wasn't exactly sure of the time differential, even if Demyx did decide to come that very night on Never Was. Well, he could always makes food and dessert each night and give the leftovers to the neighbors. But that was a lot of time and effort. Perhaps he should just tell Demyx to come at a certain time two days in a row and measure how many weeks of a wait it was. Yes, that's what he'd do.

* * *

Xigbar stared at the fidgeting dirty blond. He was lying back on the ceiling of the Gray Area, and Demyx was sitting on the couch. He kept looking around, as though he were seeking help, but was studiously avoiding looking up. Xigbar wasn't sure if Demyx knew he was there and was ignoring him, or if the blond just didn't think to look up. The Master would have known he was there. The Master always seemed to know where everyone was. When he'd asked once, the Master had said something about being able to feel the water in everyone's bodies. He wondered if the Master had known about his gender. It would make sense if he'd known _something_.

There was that one time he'd walked in, distraught because Aced had been making fun of him again, and before he could say a word, Demyx had told him, "Don't worry about it, Luxu, you're a fine Alpha."

There was also that time where the day before Ava's very first heat, Demyx had insisted that Ava stay home the next day.

He'd always brushed the oddness of those situations off as side effects of the time travel shenanigans the Master got up to. (Such as owning his Dad's sitar, even though Luxu hadn't given it to him in this timeline.) But now Xigbar wondered about what had really happened. Had the Master gone into heat? Or into rut? Xigbar licked his lips, contemplating. He didn't mind if Demyx went into rut. He'd be just as attractive to Xigbar, despite also being an Alpha. During the Age of Fairytales, same-secondary-sex relationships were practically taboo, but Xigbar never cared, and here in the present era, things were much more relaxed. More accepted. If Demyx was more Alpha than Beta or Omega, he'd simply have to step up his game to convince the blond that a relationship with Xigbar was a good idea.

What if Demyx had gone into heat? Had anyone touched him? Helped him make the heat go away? What had he smelled like? Xigbar nearly groaned at the images his mind was conjuring up, of a dripping, needy Demyx, flushed with shame and embarrassment and begging for him to make everything better. He knew it was highly unlikely the Master has gone into heat. Heat was a cyclical thing, and he would have noticed if the Master was taking time off every month or was speaking to Invi. But would Invi have been able to help? The Master didn't seem like he'd be willing to listen to Invi ordering him around, and if they had been compatible, wouldn't she have tried to convince him to hook up with Ira? He snarled slightly, and Demyx briefly looked up at him, before going back to looking around. So he was being ignored then. He just hoped the blond hadn't noticed his erection, during that brief glance, as that would just make things more awkward. He also hoped that the blond _had _noticed, noticed just how much Xigbar wanted him. He almost palmed himself at the thought. Would he blush…? No, the blond didn't seem to be blushing, so he probably didn't notice.

As he was deciding how best to approach the blond and start his courtship, Axel returned. Axel had spent the day showing Demyx around the Castle and had left Demyx in the Gray Area while he made them both some hot chocolate. Xigbar paused, one foot off the ceiling as he'd been about to return to the floor, then put his foot back as he decided it would probably be best to stay where he was. He could go back to his room, and do something about his erection, but he needed to make sure Axel wasn't going to start making any moves on _his _blond.

* * *

Demyx was happy. After the stress of the day, he was really enjoying eating the filet mignon, mashed potatoes, and green bean casserole Zexion had made. He just hoped he had room for a slice of the apple pie he could see sitting on the kitchen counter… if he was allowed to eat it.

Today, he'd met Axel who'd showed him around the Castle, which was nice. Axel was funny and slightly flirty, which Demyx wasn't sure if he liked, but he thought he did. He wasn't very happy, though, that that Xigbar guy kept following them around. He'd stayed on the ceiling, but Demyx could tell he was there. It made him kind of nervous, and he couldn't figure out why Xigbar was doing it. Did he think Demyx was some sort of threat? Demyx could feel the Sharpshooter's stare the entire time, and he had to stop from shrinking into himself every few minutes. When Axel had gone to make them hot chocolate, he thought he'd be able to handle it, but he couldn't keep himself from looking around, desperately hoping someone would walk in and distract him from Xigbar's gaze. At one point, the man above had snarled, and Demyx just prayed that it wasn't his fault.

It was relief, to come here, to this picturesque planet, and not have to worry that Xigbar would suddenly attack him or something. Sure, Zexion had been staring at him all night too, but his stare was quiet and serene, and didn't give Demyx that impression that he was about to be eaten by a large predator. The kid was smart, and Demyx enjoyed hearing about his research. He didn't understand everything, but Zexion seemed pleased by the questions Demyx asked him, as though he hadn't thought Demyx would be intelligent enough to think of them. Demyx thought he should feel slightly insulted, but he just didn't care enough to be. He had the feeling that he'd never minded the age gap when it came to making friends, but he wasn't sure why Zexion would be interested in someone so much older than him. Still, it would be nice to have a friend like Zexion.

"So," Demyx started, after polishing off the last of the mashed potatoes. "Axel told me that everyone has some sort of weapon. What's yours?"

Zexion didn't answer. He seemed focused on his empty plate all of a sudden, as if it had the answers to life, the universe, and everything.

"Um… is it some sort of breach of etiquette to ask about other people's weapons…?" Zexion shook his head slightly and scowled.

"No, but mine is… unimpressive." He took out his lexicon.

"Your weapon is a book?" Demyx sounded surprised. Zexion closed his eyes as he waited for Demyx's scorn.

"That's… so awesome." Demyx said with such conviction, Zexion found himself jerking up.

"R-really?"

"Yeah! I love books! What can you do?" Demyx grinned, and Zexion fell a little bit in love.

* * *

Yes, I am one of those people who thinks that a book as a weapon is really cool. So sue me.

Welp, Xigbar's kind of screwed up. It's not going to be easy for him to win Demyx's non-existent heart if he keeps on being stalker-y. But I suppose his anxiety's a bit understandable, especially with what happened the last time he saw the Master. That was going to be in this chapter, along with other Zexion/Demyx stuff and some talk about Keyblades, but that ended up not happening. Next chapter, though. Definitely.


	5. In which Axel is intrigued

Chapter Summary: Axel is interested, Zexion is scheming (for good), Xigbar is a saboteur, and Luxu is traumatized.

* * *

In which Axel is intrigued

* * *

Axel wasn't excited to be on babysitting duty. Sure, he was the (formerly) lowest ranking member, so he guessed it would make sense that he'd be the one tasked to show the newest member around. He just couldn't work up any enthusiasm over the idea, at least not until Saïx came into his room, and told him that Demyx was showing signs of being an Alpha, a Beta, _and _an Omega. Well, that was interesting. He got up off the bed and enveloped the Beta from behind with his lanky arms.

"Are you interested in the newbie, Isa?" He purred into the man's ear. Saïx snorted.

"Not really. He seems pretty frightened of me. But I'd put up with him if you were interested, Lea." He turned around in Axel's embrace and put his arms around the fire wielder's waist. "I know that you've always had a thing for blonds, and while Demyx is almost a brunet, he should still be blond enough for you." Saïx was purring back, before changing tone back into a contemptuous snort. "Especially with that personality of his. Who knows how useful he'll actually be."

"Aw, don't say that," Axel grinned. "If he's an Omega, he could at least give us…" He licked his lips, eyes darkening. "Stress relief."

Saïx pulled back and looked down at the bulge that had started poking his thigh. "Well, you're not going to be able to meet him in this state. Let me… help you with that."

* * *

In order not to be late for meeting Demyx, Axel ended up having to skip the shower. He wondered if the newbie would be able to tell that he'd just come from having sex. Axel knocked on Number IX's door, and a tall, sexy pixie boy answered. Axel gave him an assessing gaze. Yup, definitely his type. Axel's smile turned wolffish, and the pixie gave him a confused blush and a strained, polite smile. Axel's eyes narrowed and his grin widened further.

"I'm Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

* * *

Demyx couldn't remember ever having read a book. But yesterday, during his conversation with Zexion, the words "I love books" had come bursting forth without any input from his brain, and it had just felt right.

He'd convinced Zexion to give him a first hand look at his powers, putting his full trust that Zexion wouldn't actually hurt him. He mostly thought Zexion's powers were pretty cool, but he couldn't help feeling slightly disappointed. Capturing your enemies into pages? So awesome! Having multiple Zexions attack you once you were inside the book? So cool! The book being completely dark and boring looking? Eh… Where were the stories? The adventures? Why not force your enemies to face off against monsters and dragons and sea creatures and…

Zexion had been able to tell that Demyx wasn't fully satisfied, but Demyx had hesitated to bring it up, not wanting to hurt the feelings of his new friend. (Axel had mentioned something about them not having hearts during the tour, but Demyx refused to believe a word of it. He didn't feel like there was anything missing.) Still, Zexion had peered at him, taken his hand, and softly asked what was wrong so _sincerely _that Demyx caved immediately. Instead of looking offended, Zexion had turned contemplative at Demyx's wonderings about the inside of the book not being adventurous. Zexion had squeezed his hand and told him to come back the next day and that he'd try to have a surprise for him. Demyx couldn't help but feel excited to know what the surprise could be.

In the meantime, today he was supposed to be learning how to summon his weapon and figure out what his element was. Maybe he'd even learn how to portal? It would be awkward asking for a ride from Vexen again to visit Zexion. He found Vexen creepy, although it was clear that the scientist was some sort of mentor or father figure to Zexion. He'd asked Axel first, but the redhead had just frowned (and sulked?) and asked him what he'd wanted to visit "Emo boy" for.

He wondered if his element was water. He'd been feeling the water in his environment everywhere, but for all he knew, that could be normal. He didn't want to ask. What if it made him seem like an idiot: the idiot who didn't know normal, common sense things like secondary genders. He inwardly cringed.

Demyx continued to wait in the training area, wondering what was taking Axel so long. A portal opened and a figure stepped out, but not the one Demyx was expecting.

"Oh, hey, kiddo. Axel's deserted you, huh?" Demyx tried to open his mouth to protest, but the figure kept talking, not letting a word in edgewise. "Guess I'll have to be the one to teach ya then. Just you and me today." Demyx was a little scared of Xigbar's grin.

* * *

Xigbar wasn't a bad teacher. He was very patient with Demyx, even if he kept getting closer than Demyx was sure he needed to, and he kept positioning Demyx's arm and caressing the back of his right hand. Still, his pleased "Good job" after Demyx managed to summon some sort of instrument caused Demyx to flush with pleasure at the praise. He looked the instrument over. It felt familiar and not. It felt right in his hand, but wrong to be his weapon. His weapon was supposed to be… something else. He could feel that instinctually, but had no clue what he was supposed to be summoning instead.

"That's a sitar, kid." Xigbar told him gently. "Why don't you try playing it?" As Demyx prepared to strike a chord, another portal opened, and Axel appeared, swearing.

"Shit, Demyx, I'm sorry, man. For some reason I got caught in a barrier—" He paused, seeing Xigbar with Demyx. "What the hell? Were you the one who put a barrier right outside my door?"

"As if." Xigbar refuted, keeping his expression deliberately innocent. "I just came to check on you guys, saw Demyx was all alone, and thought I should teach him myself."

"Well, I'm here now," Axel snapped. "Don't you have a mission you should be doing right now?"

"Nah, I have a few days off. Thanks to the good job I did finding our Demyx here." Xigbar leered. "And since you were so late, I might as well be the one to continue teaching him." Demyx was not entirely comfortable with Xigbar placing his hands on the blond's shoulders like that. "Why don't you run along and have a day off, maybe spend some quality time with Saïx." He drawled. "I've got this." Axel was clearly fuming and about to argue when Xigbar added, "Number VIII." With a venomous expression, Axel turned on his heel and left through another portal.

Demyx swallowed. Today's interaction with Xigbar hadn't been too bad, but now he felt nervous all over again, especially with the older man standing so close behind him. Xigbar's hands slid down his shoulders and up and off his arms as the Alpha stepped away.

"Now, weren't you going to play me something?"

* * *

A few hours later proved that Demyx's element was indeed water, and when Demyx had worked up the courage to ask if it was normal to feel water in the environment, Xigbar had looked so kind and so proud that Demyx not only didn't feel like an idiot, but also his insides had squirmed as he thought that maybe Xigbar could look kind of handsome like that.

By the end of the day, he was able to open a portal, only it was a little too small for him and wobbly as though it was about to collapse at any second. Rather than risk trying to go through and killing himself, Demyx asked Xigbar to make him a portal to Uriel. Like Axel, Xigbar seemed strangely upset, but at least he'd agreed. Demyx stepped into the portal, excited to tell Zexion about his second day.

* * *

The last time Luxu saw the Master was the day he'd gotten his role. Before he'd left, the Master had asked one final favor of him. Even centuries later, he found the memory so upsetting; it always made his stomach churn, and if he dwelled on it too long he'd find himself racing to the toilet to empty his stomach of everything inside it.

The Master had asked him to… had asked him to use No Name to destroy the x-blade. Luxu knew that the x-blade was the Master's Heart. Unlike the Keyblades, which were forged from a _part _of the wielder's heart, the x-blade was the Master's _entire _heart. He couldn't help but ask "But why?" The Master only answered with, "You'll see."

Xigbar could guess. The Master hadn't been able to stop the War from happening, even though he'd spent hundreds of years trying. Instead, he'd given up and decided to trigger the War instead, but in such a way as to ensure there were survivors. Luxu had been the only one he'd told. He'd felt a little sorry for Ava, his one friend, but the Master gave her the role most likely to survive, and he didn't really care about the others.

Xigbar imagined the Master must have known about Xehanort. About how badly Xehanort wanted the x-blade. So the Master broke it, to prevent Xehanort from getting it for as long as possible.

No Name was the only Keyblade that could destroy it. Forged as it was from Luxu's heart, it had the Master's (spiritual) eye and a piece of himself as well. Luxu could feel the Master's presence every time he hugged the Keyblade to himself during the long, lonely centuries. He always felt so reluctant to let others touch it, even though he knew that that's what the Master wanted. The worst was when it disappeared, after Xehanort possessed Terra, and he couldn't feel the blade's presence anymore. He'd felt so lost and uncertain. But he reminded himself that the Master must have known about this and that he'd see him again soon.

On that day, the Master had sat in his usual chair, ready to send himself into the future as soon the x-blade was destroyed, waiting to be found by Luxu's future self. His Master had written down the time and place he'd be aiming for for Luxu, but it all depended on whether the Master could keep his concentration strong enough during the destruction. Otherwise he might be off by hours or years, miles or planets.

The Master wasn't staying because he didn't trust Luxu. No, it was because in order to live, he still needed part of the broken x-blade to remain within him. Luxu had taken up the heavy Keyblade, staring down at the beautiful, sinuous x-blade on the table before him. He'd turned to Demyx one last time, received a precarious smile and a nod, and hacked.

It took several blows to destroy the blade beneath him. He'd stopped after that first whimper of pain from Demyx, but the Master told him to keep going, so he did, eyes shutting as he tried to drown out the noises increasing in volume and anguish from the chair behind him. One last slash, and he'd felt something shift. He opened his eyes and saw the shattered blade change into lights. Most of them, perhaps twenty, some black, some white, rose and scattered in all directions, disappearing through the walls and journeying to who knows where. The last light, gray in color, rose and went through him, going behind him. He turned and his heart stopped.

Demyx, his Demyx, was covered in blood. His limbs were twisted into unnatural angles, he could see the bones protruding out of Demyx's right shin and left shoulder. There was a gaping hole where his abdomen should be through which Luxu could see the chair Demyx was sitting in. His chin was covered in blood as he continued to cough the substance up. His eyes were gone, just black, gaping holes. Luxu would never be able to forget this moment.

The gray light sped toward Demyx and paused, just before him. It glowed brighter and transformed into a transparent Keyblade. Luxu could see that it was as sinuous as the x-blade had been, wave like, and colored in greens and blues and turquoises. It entered Demyx, and the blond gasped, deeply and wetly, his injuries slowly knitting together. And then Demyx vanished.

And Luxu was left alone.

* * *

I had a lot of trouble deciding where I wanted to start with this chapter. At some points, I was going to start with the Luxu flashback. At other points, it was going to be Xigbar remembering the flashback. And at other points, it was going to be a continuation of Demyx's POV from last chapter. In the end I went with Axel, as that seemed to fit the theme of starting each chapter with a different character's thoughts, even if we didn't get a full on POV from Vexen last chapter.

I wonder if anyone noticed Demyx's language change from when he was MoM? When he was MoM, he swore to and prayed to Kingdom Hearts. As amnesiac Demyx, he swore to god and did not specifically pray to anything or anyone. Just thought you might find it interesting, if you hadn't noticed. Also, Demyx became more self confident as the MoM over time, but he's back to square one in the Organization.

The x-blade isn't sinuous, you say. That's because Xehanort never successfully completed it without the twenty-first piece, I say.

What surprise does Zexion have for Demyx? Find out, next chapter! ╮(╯▽╰)╭


	6. In which Lexaeus is protective

Notes: LexZex fans: I have absolutely nothing against the pairing, in fact I find it rather sweet, it just doesn't work for my story, sorry.

Chapter Summary: Lexaeus is a bro, Zexion is adorable (author's bias), Demyx has a blast, and Prince Ienzo is rescued. In other words, have some fluff.

* * *

In which Lexaeus is protective

* * *

Lexaeus sat on the small "dining room" chair. It was really just a small round table with two chairs separated from the kitchen by a countertop wall and from the bed by ten feet or so. He only needed to turn his head to see the desk and bookshelves on the other side of the room and the door leading to the bathroom. The house was bigger than his own room, but he felt claustrophobic and far too large for the cluttered space.

He quietly sipped the tea Zexion had provided him and observed the boy. He looked fine. He looked as though he'd grown a bit. Lexaeus once again cast a prayer of thanks to whatever deity there was that the coats were magicked to shrink or grow with the wearer. He still couldn't figure out what magic could do that. Perhaps fairies…? He shook his head from his thoughts and returned his focus to the Schemer.

He had planned on coming to visit today. He'd been smart enough not to tell Vexen that, though, when the scientist had swung by and demanded that Lexaeus spend his day off on Uriel. He knew that Vexen seemed to think that the two would be perfect for each other once Zexion was older, but Lexaeus just didn't feel that way about Zexion. Nor did Zexion give any indication he felt that way about Lexaeus. But he didn't need a romantic or sexual relationship with Zexion in order to place his total trust in the boy.

"How are you, Zexion?" He finally queried. Zexion set down his tea.

"I'm fine, Lexaeus. I'm keeping up with my work, but I find this place much more restful than the Castle."

"That's good." He nodded his reply.

"Have you met Demyx yet?" Zexion seemed pensive, as though afraid Lexaeus wouldn't approve of the blond.

"No, I haven't. Xemnas has postponed the introductory meeting for your return. He wants all of us there. And between Axel and Xigbar, no one's really gotten the chance to meet him."

Zexion narrowed his eyes at his cup. "Are they trying to claim him…?"

Lexaeus felt slightly exasperated. "It's too soon to say. Not counting the day he was found and brought to Never Was, this is only his second day with us. Axel was showing him the Castle yesterday and is supposed to start training him today. Xigbar was following them around yesterday." He tone turned thoughtful. "I wonder how many of the others noticed…"

Zexion looked displeased. If they had hearts, Lexaeus would swear that he was angry. "I can try to look out for him, make sure he isn't being harassed." Zexion's expression eased.

They spent the next several hours sipping tea in comfortable silence.

* * *

Over a dinner of fettuccine alfredo and green house salad, Demyx told Zexion all about his training with Xigbar, including his instinctual feeling that the sitar wasn't supposed to be his weapon. He hadn't told Xigbar, since the Sharpshooter had been kind enough to train him and the admission felt almost like a betrayal of that kindness.

"I can't do much yet, with the water. I can feel it around me, but right now I'm only able to conjure up five balls about the size of my fist." Demyx lifted his hand to demonstrate. "Xigbar says I should get better with practice." Zexion did his best not to scowl at the mention of the older man. After all, Demyx was confiding in _him_, not Xigbar.

As dinner ended, Zexion summoned his lexicon and ran through his notes on the surprise he'd prepared. He picked one part and nodded to himself in satisfaction.

"Demyx, would you like to see what I've prepared for you?" Demyx's face lit up and he nodded eagerly. Without further ado, Zexion used his powers to bring them into the book.

* * *

Demyx found himself standing on a ship. The sun was hot on his face, but the wind was refreshing, and smelt of salt and brine. He reached up and adjusted the hat he felt on his head and turned to Zexion.

Zexion was dressed in a white tunic and black vest, brown britches and sturdy boots. He was still holding the lexicon (but weren't they _in _the lexicon?) and was reading over the scenario he'd written. Behind him, Demyx could see a bunch of other Zexions, in various types of seamen's clothing, all bustling about doing shippy things. Zexion finally snapped the book shut and looked up at him.

"I used my illusions to create this world. There's a world similar to this one, called Port Royal, but if you went there on a mission, you wouldn't be allowed to relax and enjoy it. I originally thought about creating a different illusion for you tonight, but since you found out about your water powers, you might enjoy this one more instead. I've, um, written a story for us to act through. If you want."

"Zexion, you did all this for me? Thank you." Demyx reached over and gave Zexion a hug. "I would love to go on this adventure with you… Zexion, are you okay?" Zexion had become frozen stiff. "Um, sorry for hugging you without asking." Demyx pulled away, ashamed.

"Uh, no." Zexion cleared his throat. "Perfectly all right. Just unexpected." He shook his head.

"Right, so you are the Captain of the… the Scheming Melody." He opened the book and scribbled something down before shutting it again. "I'm your first mate. Our mission is to find the treasure of Hearts in order for you to win the hand of Prince Ienzo before he's forced to marry the evil kraken."

"Er, _Prince _Ienzo?"

"Yes."

"Win his hand?"

"Yes."

"What if neither of us wants to get married?"

"It's a story, Demyx. Prince Ienzo is your true love. Of course he'll want to marry you."

"Oh."

"..."

"I don't want to marry a stranger. Even for a story."

"...Demyx… let's just play through the story. If after meeting Prince Ienzo, you really don't want to marry him, I'll change the ending for you."

"...Okay."

* * *

Demyx was having a blast. He found it a little weird how the Zexions would always respond with "Aye, aye, Captain!" to each of his sheepish, unconfident orders. Still, he loved feeling the wind on his face and seeing ocean all around him. In fact, he kept feeling very tempted just to dive into the water. Unfortunately, he'd seen a suspicious looking fin in the water, and he wasn't enticed enough to test whether that was a dolphin fin or a shark one. He looked out with his telescope, trying to strike a suitably heroic pose, although if one of the Zexion's aborted giggles was anything to go by, he probably just looked silly instead.

"Hey, Zexion," he said to his "first mate" who remained by his side. "I think I see another ship."

"That would make sense. I wrote that we should have an encounter with another pirate ship when we got close to the island that has the treasure."

"Really? By the way, how long is this whole scenario supposed to last?"

"No more than three or four hours. If the scenarios I've written so far are a success, I can write longer ones. I just thought short adventures would be a good place to start." Demyx nodded, half listening, half paying attention to the approaching ship.

"So, uh, what do you think we should do?"

"Demyx, _you're _the Captain. What do _you _want to do?"

"Well… how likely are they to leave us alone or be peaceful?"

"They won't."

"...Leave us alone…? Or be peaceful…?" Zexion merely raised his eyebrow, looking unimpressed. "Okay, okay. Men—er, Zexions—prepare for battle!"

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Came the chorus.

* * *

Demyx was panicking. The ship had come closer and started firing on them as soon as they were in range. The Zexions were firing back, and it was a surreal sight to see the identical people doing the same or similar tasks as they readied and fired the cannons. But those cannon balls were getting close, and _oh, god, one was flying right toward _him. In his panic he reached out his hand, felt something materialize, and swung at the cannon ball. It… probably would have been better if he'd swung like a baseball bat and used both hands, but instead his body automatically moved in the motion of swinging a tennis racquet. He felt the cannon ball hit the object he was holding and then it sailed away. And sunk the opposing ship. He gaped.

He was startled out of his shocked stupor only when Zexion started tugging on his jacket.

"Demyx. Do you think that's the weapon you've been trying to summon?" Demyx looked over where Zexion was pointing. "I adjusted the illusion so that it would be easier to summon whatever should be your true weapon. It seems it worked."

There in Demyx's right hand was some sort of… blade? It looked more like a blunt instrument than a sword, but was more delicate looking than a bludgeon. It almost looked like a giant key, but that would be silly. It looked like it fit perfectly with this world, with its ocean colors and shape. Something deep within Demyx told him that this was _Ocean's Song_. Demyx felt powerful holding it, much more so than when he'd held the sitar. (Which, now that he thought about it, maybe he should name too. He'd think about that later.)

"Huh. Do, do you think I'll be able to summon this outside of your illusion?" Zexion shook his head.

"I don't know. It would be worth it to try."

"Do you think we should tell people about this?" Again, Zexion shook his head.

"No, there's no point if you can't summon it in the real world. And even if you can, maybe there's a reason you weren't able to at first. Maybe people aren't supposed to know? It's something I'll have to research…" Demyx nodded his confidence in the slate-haired boy.

"Well, let's continue with our adventure!"

It was easy after that, to find the treasure of Hearts. They didn't even have to dig for it, it was just sitting there in a treasure chest in plain view from the ship on a tiny island. Demyx was indignant, since even without memories he knew that you were supposed to _dig _for treasure and that X marks the spot. But he made sure that his attitude was hyper and happy in front of Zexion. He wasn't ungrateful, after all.

Then, it was not so easy to kill the evil kraken. Demyx couldn't believe how big it was. He hoped that Port Royal didn't have a kraken, or if it did, it wasn't so big, or just _please _may he never run into it. How, exactly, was Prince Ienzo supposed to marry it, though? It didn't _seem _sentient. Beyond the whole "I'm going to kill you now!" thing. Finally, after a lot of whacking with his bladey-thing he'd finally brought its health down enough to use the Hearts to deal the final blow. Using the Hearts apparently required him to go into this ridiculous pose. From the part of his brain that held his missing memories, as he did the pose he heard an echo of a female voice shouting, "Moon Tiara Action!" He could only suppose that the pose had triggered part of a memory, but it sounded like an odd one…

Well, the kraken was dead, and it was time to meet Prince Ienzo. He approached the figure chained to a large rock on the island next to where the kraken had been. There was an iron key ring just out of reach of the figure, but before Demyx can reach it, his bladey-thing glowed, and the chains fell off.

Prince Ienzo stood up and Demyx got his first good look at him. He blinked. It was Zexion. Only, this Zexion was around twenty and wore a rich brocaded pale gray jacket, an ascot, white frilled shirt, darker gray pants, and polished dark gray shoes. Adult Zexion was _handsome_. Demyx couldn't understand why, but he found himself blushing.

"Captain Demyx," Prince Ienzo greeted calmly, but unable to hide the deep joy in his eyes. "I knew you would come to rescue me, my love." Prince Ienzo stepped forward and Demyx felt slightly alarmed. He hoped the prince wasn't about to throw himself into his arms or something. He didn't… he couldn't… Demyx's brain went kaput.

He felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Demyx," Zexion, the first mate, asked. "Do you want to marry Prince Ienzo?"

"Uh…. suuure…"

Zexion smirked. "Aye, aye, Captain."

* * *

On the whole, Zexion felt, the evening had been a rousing success.

* * *

Ehehe…. come on, powers of illusion? In a book? You'd know that would be perfect for LARPing. I dare you to deny it. I don't care if maybe it might be beyond the scope of Zexion's capabilities. I've already made Demyx more OP than his cannon version (that we know of). (￣▽￣)

Aaand I'm wondering if I should have added Ocean's Song to the list in the first chapter on my shared head cannon verse. I just love the idea of Demyx with a water Keyblade too much not to give him one every time.

Also, it occurred to me today, that some people might be wondering why Demyx's heat from chapter 2 smelled of vanilla extract and roses, rather than the ocean. (Not that anyone's bothered to ask, but hey, I'll answer anyway.) The answer's simple: I've read too many fanfics where _Sora _smells of the ocean, and even if he never appears in my story, my mind doesn't agree with the idea that two characters could smell the same. So, I made Demyx's heat smell my two favorite smells.

Can't wait for next chapter and a pissed off Xemnas! Ehe. ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


	7. In which Xemnas is not amused

Chapter Summary: Xemnas is pissed and Prince Ienzo hijacks the chapter.

* * *

In which Xemnas is not amused

* * *

Xemnas looked round the the meeting room. Finally, after a month and half, all the members were gathered. It didn't matter that at this point everyone had already met Demyx. There needed to be a formality to these things. And he needed to prove he was top Alpha.

Xehanort had been a strong Alpha all by himself, able to dominate all but Eraqus and their master. Adding Terra to the mix made them practically invincible. True, Xemnas didn't have the passion his Heartless did to make all he came across _submit_, but it was necessary for the Nobodies to know who was in charge. The time had arrived for _Demyx _to know who was in charge.

His future puppets warped into their respective chairs, leaving Number IX standing below.

"Good tidings, friends. Today is a momentous day. I am pleased to announce that a new comrade has been chosen to wear the coat. Number IX. Let us all welcome the Melodious Nocturne."

There was an awkward silence. Number IX, after all, had been wearing the coat when he'd been found, forty-some days ago. To pretend that he hadn't _been _wearing the coat for this entire time would take quite a bit of self-inflicted forced ignorance. No matter.

"We are—but mere shells. Our goal is to reclaim our Hearts: to gain further power, to conquer the human heart, and claim it as our own. Assist the Organization and we will give you back your Heart." Xemnas raised his arms dramatically, and let his domination pheromones spread throughout the room. He saw out of the corner of his eye the other members slump a little, as they struggled to remain upright in their chairs. As Betas, Numbers IV, VI, and VII were having the most difficulty. He let himself look at Number IX, and his eyes widened.

Demyx hadn't been flattened. As part Omega, Xemnas had hoped that Demyx would be on his knees at this point. He'd planned on enjoying the sight, something to fuel late night fantasies. It wasn't Number IX himself that Xemnas found alluring, merely the ideation of an Omega prostrated before him. But not only was Demyx still perfectly upright, but he also seemed to be vibrating with anger.

Their eyes met and Xemnas felt the room change. An involuntary snivel left his mouth, as he felt himself pressed down by an invisible force. Xigbar fell off his chair, but he warped back to it barely before hitting the ground. The man was strangely… was he leering or was he smirking? Xemnas couldn't tell. Number II seemed weirdly euphoric for being dominated by another Alpha. How odd.

The pressure wasn't letting up, and Zexion was wiggling in his chair. The boy, no, man had always been unnaturally still, so to see the movement was disturbing. Finally, Number VI managed to warp next to Number IX. He reeled and crashed into the other man, who stumbled a little but remained standing. VI seemed to be saying something to IX, and suddenly the pressure was gone.

Number VIII let out a loud groan as he and the other members sat up. Number IV was making unintelligible, but virulent complaints. Xemnas stiffened. He wasn't sure how many of the others had had a mind enough to notice his own weakness, but the thought alone that someone might have was humiliating. He had to control the situation _now._

"Number IX," he thundered. "Do that again and you will be turned into a Dusk immediately."

"Um… What'd I do?" Number IX seemed genuinely bewildered. There was another awkward silence as everyone in the room stared at Demyx. At least until Number II started chuckling. Unable to bear the situation any longer, Xemnas snapped out a "meeting dismissed," and quickly warped out of the room and into his bedroom.

As Xemnas fumed, he swore to himself he'd make Number IX pay for this mortification someday.

* * *

Demyx had no idea what had happened. One moment Xemnas was speaking, the next the room felt weird and Demyx could feel himself getting angrier and angrier. Everyone else was acting strange and Zexion had crashed into him and told him to calm down. After that, everything went back to normal, although Xemnas was furious with him for some reason. Oh, well.

He wandered the hallways, thinking over the day ahead. In the evening he was planning on meeting Zexion for another adventure, but he couldn't decide what he wanted to do before then. Avoid Saïx and work, obviously. But otherwise? Hmmm…

He wondered what Zexion had planned for tonight. They'd gone on adventures every night, but tonight would be the first time since Zexion had returned from Uriel. Demyx had quickly found that his favorite "world" wasn't the Port Royal copy, but was instead a fantasy based world based on bits of other worlds Zexion had experienced or read about. He and the other Zexions would form a "party," the Zexions taking on various races and roles. He admitted to himself, sometimes, that he kind of wished other people could play too. It would make it more interesting. At least, so long as he always got to be a mage-knight, he was satisfied. Zexion always insisted on him being of the angel race, because "it suits you best, Demyx," but he swore he'd try out some of the other races someday. Still, he loved having a "tome" by his side out of which he read fake water spells but with his powers coalesced into real water attacks, and if that didn't work, he'd whack the monsters and the bad guys with his blade-thingy. He hadn't ever been able to summon the blade-thingy outside of the illusion, but he was okay with that. Him and Arpeggio were getting along just fine.

He wondered if Prince Ienzo would show up tonight. It would be a little weird, since at this point Zexion and Prince Ienzo looked exactly the same, but he couldn't help a shiver of anticipation at the thought.

Prince Ienzo didn't show up every time, but he did almost every time and Demyx had gotten used to him. That first time, when Prince Ienzo and Demyx had "gotten married," they'd simply held hands throughout the ceremony and then the scenario had ended. Each time, though, Prince Ienzo had gotten a little closer, until on the sixth time, Prince Ienzo had kissed him. Nothing deep or long, but it had felt nice and good, and gave Demyx butterflies. The next day, there had been a feast after the wedding, and on the ninth day, Prince Ienzo was gently leading Demyx to the bridal chamber.

Nothing happened, at first. Just a stiff, terrified Demyx being coaxed into lying back down and sleeping, one of Prince Ienzo's arms holding the blond in a loose embrace.

Demyx wasn't quite sure what to make of it all. Zexion had written this scenario, so did Zexion know everything that was happening? Did Zexion know everything his clone did? What was Zexion's purpose in creating all this? He tried not to think too hard about it, because he knew he'd be too embarrassed to ask Zexion himself.

On the thirteenth day, Demyx had awoken in the middle of the night to Prince Ienzo shifting and his arm brushing against Demyx's groin as he moved it. Demyx hadn't touched himself since he'd arrived at the Castle, too tired from training and missions and adventures with Zexion. So the light touch was enough to arouse him and kept him awake for several hours as he fought to relax and not think about the body right behind him.

On the fifteenth day, as Demyx sat on the bed, Prince Ienzo asked if he could kiss him. Demyx became nervous once again, but nodded. Prince Ienzo pushed Demyx over and crawled over him. The first kiss was slow and gentle. The second was a little harder, a little hungrier. Each subsequent kiss became more passionate, until Demyx was just feeling and had stopped thinking. At some point, Prince Ienzo moved to kissing along his jaw and then along his neck. Demyx turned his head to allow the gray haired man better access. As Prince Ienzo kissed and nibbled at his neck, his hands wandered over the blond's torso, just touching and feeling and exploring. The makeout session lasted for hours before the prince gave him one final peck and lay down to embrace Demyx for the night.

On the twentieth day, Prince Ienzo cupped him through his pants. He paused all movement to make sure Demyx was all right with the touch. Demyx hesitated, then nodded silently. The prince kept his touch featherlight, rubbing from outside of the blond's pants. Demyx's breathing grew rougher and he started rolling into the touch. Eventually, the blond seemed to get so fed up by Ienzo's teasing he grabbed the man's hand and pressed it harder against himself before letting go and relaxing back. He clutched Ienzo's shoulder with his left hand and reached down to touch Ienzo through his pants with his right. Ienzo gave a light " _hnnnn _" as he felt the warm fingers through fabric.

Prince Ienzo popped open the button of Demyx's pants and leisurely pulled down the zipper. He gently squeezed the lump he found there through Demyx's underwear, then proceeded to slide his hand under the waistband, touching Demyx hand to flesh for the first time. The blond arched into the touch, forgetting that he'd been trying to reciprocate. His eyes fluttered closed and he had to make an effort to stop himself from writhing at the feeling of needing more.

Prince Ienzo continued to tease Demyx until the blond tried to glare at him, but the expression came out more as a frustrated pout.

"Adorable," Prince Ienzo murmured, brushing Demyx's temple with open lips. In response, Demyx grabbed his face and gave a demanding kiss. With a muffled chuckle, Prince Ienzo complied with the implicit order and pushing the underwear out of the way, stroked faster and harder.

It didn't take too much longer before Demyx shuddered his eyes, mouth slightly parted, and his cock spurting his release onto his stomach and Prince Ienzo's hand. He lay there, slack for a few moments, before remembering his partner. He sat up and reached for Ienzo, only to have his hand stopped and held.

"What about you?" He asked, confused.

"How about tomorrow?" Prince Ienzo grabbed a few tissues that miraculously appeared on the nightstand, and wiped his hand and Demyx's stomach before gently pushing Demyx back down and maneuvering him onto his side. Ienzo lay down as well, facing Demyx and stroking his arm.

Demyx was confused for a moment. Did Prince Ienzo have a sense of time? Did he remember each "wedding" and "wedding night"? Or was his "tomorrow" in relation to the scenario's time, to be forgotten as soon as the story ended?

Prince Ienzo poked him in the forehead. "Go to sleep, Demyx. Stop whatever it is you're worrying about."

With a half hearted grumble, he did.

* * *

He'd found it odd at first: Demyx's silence. Zexion, eighteen on the thirty-sixth day and wrapped in the illusion of his older self, dipped his fingers into the oil "Prince Ienzo" had on the bedside table. Zexion knew that Demyx was very willing, if nervous at first, from the way the blond spread his legs and looked at Zexion with such _want_, even if he'd immediately flopped back onto the bed and thrown an arm over his bright red face. Zexion circled a finger around the blond's entrance, both giving him time to get used to the idea and to protest if he decided he didn't want to go this far. Still, Demyx didn't make a peep. While Zexion lightly groaned and moaned his pleasure, Demyx's ragged breathing never changed into the slightest noise, even during release. It seemed so strange, that the man who was so vocal at any other time would be so silent in bed.

Zexion slowly pushed in a finger and the blond's breath hitched. He pressed a kiss to the blond's thigh and reached out a hand to Demyx's erection. He tugged gently, using the teasing touches that tended to drive the blond wild and noiselessly demand more. He pulled his finger out as he reached the top of the stiff flesh, then pushed his finger back in as he stroked down. He did his best to keep up this rhythm until he saw the blond lift up his arm enough to peek at him. He took this as his cue to continue and added a second finger.

The arm slammed back down and Zexion felt the blond beneath him tense. He paused the movements of his fingers and stroked the blond a little harder. It took only a few moments before Demyx relaxed again, and Zexion resumed fingering him.

After another few minutes, the ocean eyes appeared again, and he added a third finger, repeating the process of pause and resume.

When Zexion hoped the blond was ready—dirty books and advice from his Urielian neighbors (he would never dare ask an Organization member about this) could only teach him so much—he withdrew his fingers and dipped them into the oil again. Making sure his own cock was thoroughly coated in the oil, he wiped his hand on the bed sheets and placed his clean hand on Demyx's leg. He placed a kiss on the captive knee.

"Are you okay with this? Are you ready?"

Finally, the arm came fully off, and Zexion could see Demyx's face. He looked so shy and uneasy, but excited.

"Um… yes." This was the first time the blond had spoken during one of these encounters. His voice was deeper and breathier than usual, hesitant, but willing.

Zexion lined himself up. The blond reached down and tried helpfully to spread his own cheeks. He then averted his gaze and pretended to find the ceiling fascinating. Zexion slowly pushed in and then bent down, one hand next to the blond's head. The other he used to pull Demyx's chin down so that they could kiss. Zexion loved kissing Demyx. He loved the feel of their lips meeting. But even more he loved the feeling it gave of treasuring the blond. He knew that he didn't have a heart, but in moments like this, he felt like he had one.

While kissing, he unhurriedly pulled out and then pushed back in. He started to build up a rhythm and moved his hand from the blond's chin back down to Demyx's erection.

The blond was flushed all the way down to his collarbone. His eyes darted down to what he could see of their joining (not much), before traveling up Zexion's chest, then up to his face. His eyes lingered a moment on Zexion's lips before meeting the gray haired man's gaze. Demyx seemed to startle in further embarrassment, and returned his gaze to Zexion's chest.

Like most of Demyx's reactions to these encounters, Zexion found him adorable beyond words. He kissed him again and those blue-green eyed slid shut. Demyx put one arm around him stroking up and down Zexion's back. The other he used to massage the back of Zexion's neck.

He could feel the now familiar rise of heat and pleasure that signaled his oncoming orgasm. The blond was tight and warm and Zexion knew he wasn't going to last long. He gripped Demyx tighter and tried to get the blond off quickly.

It didn't work. His hand halted as he released deep inside Demyx, eyes rolling back inside his head, and a guttural groan of the blond's name left his lips. When he opened his eyes again, he found Demyx watching him with such fever in his eyes, Zexion was almost surprised Demyx wasn't in heat or rut. Zexion pulled himself out, then kissed the blond as his hand resumed its work, until Demyx was shuddering beneath him and his hand was wet with cum. He stroked the blond through his orgasm, then reached for the tissues to clean themselves up.

Demyx grabbed some tissues as well, and started using several inefficiently to mop up his stomach. Zexion sighed as after cleaning his hand he reached down with the tissues and started wiping at the blond's hole.

"If you sit up, gravity should do some of the work," he murmured. The blond looked as though a blush was trying to form, but he was too sated for it to form properly.

After clean up and Zexion using his illusion powers to make the sheets clean again, they settled back down into sleep.

* * *

To Zexion, Demyx was perfect. He supposed he'd have to tell the blond sometime that "Prince Ienzo" had in fact always been him. But that could wait for another day.

He speculated on Demyx's silence once more. _Zexion _didn't have a problem with it, but would any Alpha or Omega partner feel differently? Alphas supposedly loved to make Omegas and Betas scream and moan and in some circles weren't considered a "real" Alpha unless they could do so, but there wasn't much data about how Omegas felt about a silent lover. Perhaps if Demyx went into heat or into rut he'd be vocal? It didn't matter to Zexion if other people didn't want Demyx, but rejection from something like that might hurt the blond. It would be one thing to be rejected out of disinterest. It would be another to be mid way through the act and have your partner leave in disgust. Or just as bad, ridicule the blond during or after the fact.

Zexion narrowed his eyes. If Demyx showed any interest in sleeping with any Alphas or Omegas, he'd have to make sure that the prospective lover had a little chat with _him _first.

* * *

This was the hardest chapter to write so far, and not just because of going out of my comfort zone with the smut. The easiest part was the LARP discussion. At one point, I was even writing three different parts of the story out of order in order to get through it.

This was actually supposed to be a LARP chapter. You were supposed to find out a little about the Castle shenanigans for the past month and half and multiple people were going to join Zexion and Demyx LARPing. I even figured out everyone's race and class, darn it. But noooo, "Prince Ienzo" had to hijack the chapter. I bet the LARP would have been easier to write. I guess you have something to look forward to?

Why isn't Demyx a bard? In my story, while he's come to enjoy playing the sitar, it isn't the end all and be all that it is for cannon!Demyx. He's more enamored with the water and his Keyblade. Plus, why have the exact same "job" as in real life?

Hmm… have I made Demyx too OP? ╮(￣▽￣"")╭ I don't think so? Demyx's strength mostly comes from being reactive. When he's proactive, he's much weaker. That's why the title of the story is "Don't Piss Off Demyx."


	8. In which Saïx is disgusted

I find it a little odd that 2 people have read chapter 3, and 3 people have read chapter 4. That would imply that some poor soul missed chapter 3 and must have ended up rather confused as to what Zexion was doing on Uriel. *Shrug*

It's been ages since I've posted on ff, but I noticed that some people have been censoring their works and posting them, with various success, elsewhere. That makes me a little nervous about the well being of chapter 7, "In which Xemnas is not amused," and future chapter 11, "Xigbar's Love," so if those two end up going missing, know that you can find them on AO3 under my username Anra7777. This chapter should be safe, though... right? Er...

Prepare for the chapters to get longer and longer.

* * *

Chapter Summary: Saïx is deeply disturbed and Xigbar has a Demyxful day.

* * *

In which Saïx is disgusted

* * *

Saïx did not know what (non-lunar induced) insanity has led him to be here. No, he _did _know, he just didn't know what insanity had led Lea to force him to be here. He fiddled with the two handed sword that came with his class (Dread Knight) and felt his canine lips curl into a snarl. He'd been turned into some sort of _wolf _—a Vulmane, Number VI had insisted. Just what about him made Number VI think such a race suited him? Keeping his expression as calm as possible, he turned to get a good look at the others.

Beside him was Lea in the form of a Dragonkin. The redhead's spikes had turned hard and somehow _more _pointy. There were crimson scales along the sides of his face, continuing down his neck and collarbone before disappearing into the brown tunic and pants of his Thief's outfit. His green eyes were rounder than usual and his pupils were disturbingly vertical. He was twirling his twin daggers in claw-tipped, scale covered hands, trying to get used to feel of the new weapons.

Across from them, Xigbar was inspecting his bow and arrows, the green tunic of his Archer's uniform clashing with the Dark Elf's darkened skin and white hair. His ears were pointier than his normal self and his gold eye seemed to _glow_.

Standing on the edge of the group, and conspicuously out of place with the dark races, was Lexaeus. The Lower Giant was encased in gleaming white armor and his expression under the open helmet seemed nonplused. The Paladin was carrying a giant double headed axe. Other than being bigger than usual, nothing about him had changed.

Zexion had disappeared to find Demyx, who, for some reason, hadn't shown up with the rest of them. Zexion surmised that it was because while everyone had shown up at the world's designated "starting point," Demyx was wherever he'd ended up the previous time before leaving this world.

Ten minutes later, Saïx was considering persuading Lea to leave, again, when a dark portal formed, and out popped Zexion and Demyx. Zexion looking human but insisting that he was really a Shadow Race and a Dark Mage had been insult enough, but Saïx felt his eyes bulge in horror at the atrocity that was Demyx.

The blond was wearing a long, v-neck greenish-blue robe, which rather than looking frumpy, seemed designed to highlight the blond's curves. There was a sea green book strapped to his right and some sort of blunt instrument in similar colors hung on his left. That was fine. Saïx could deal with that.

No, the problem was the small white wings that fluttered half a foot beyond his shoulders and the fact that Demyx's body was somehow _sparkling_and was that _glitter _on his face and in his hair? Saïx wouldn't have been surprised if rainbows popped into existence around him. His eyes were shaped wider and more innocent, his face thinner, and yet more cherubic. Saïx wasn't sure whether Demyx was supposed to look extremely innocent or extremely sexy, and he found both options extremely disturbing.

Lexaeus's expression hadn't changed, if anything he looked more put upon and long suffering, but Lea was looking at the blond with interest and hunger, a smirk painted on his face. Xigbar was also staring with an intense, feral look on his face. He seemed to be devouring the blond with his gaze alone. He drew everyone's attention, however, when he suddenly startled and turned pale. Well, as pale as his current complexion would allow.

"...Demyx… kiddo… where did you get... that?" He pointed weakly at Demyx's left side.

"Oh? The blade-thingy?" Number IX shifted uncomfortably. "It's just a part of Zexion's illusions, just like my tome!" He thumped the book emphatically, but his wandering gaze was suspicious. "A-anyway, Zexion, everyone looks so cool! When are you going to let me be something other than an Angel?" _Dear God, _the _thing _was _pouting_.

"Aw, I think it suits you perfectly, angel baby." Lea crooned.

Number VI ignored Number IX, but shot Lea a glare, and cleared his throat. Saïx sighed, realizing he'd have to negotiate at some point to see if he could obtain a night with the blond for Lea. Better to get it out of his system sooner rather than later. It seemed he'd have to negotiate with the Schemer, of all people.

"I've decided our quest for tonight. We are a mercenary party led by Demyx—"

"Um… Zexion… I don't think I should be the leader. It's one thing when it's just you and me, and I know you're humoring me, but I'm sure most of these guys, including you, have better leadership skills than me."

"Says the guy who K'O'd the entire Organization with his pheromones," Lea muttered beside him. Saïx was sure that he was the only one who heard.

"I'm sure no one here minds you acting as the leader, Demyx." Number II tried to reassure him. Lexaeus shrugged. Saïx minded, but he had a feeling his opinion didn't matter.

Number VI continued. "King Wise has promised the hand of Prince Ienzo to whomever rescues the prince from the Demon King Chernabog." Saïx raised his eyebrow. Was the Schemer really that desperate? And why was Number IX blushing?

Both Xigbar and Lea were scowling now. From the force of their glares, it was surprising Zexion wasn't dead yet.

"What about _King _Braig? I don't think he'd be happy if his _fiancé _tried to marry someone else."

"Oh, yeah? I don't think _Emperor _Lea would be happy if his _husband _tried to marry someone else."

Zexion remained silent as the two men continued to try to one up each other. Demyx quietly edged toward Lexaeus. This was not an unfamiliar sight. The Sharpshooter and the Flurry would argue over the Nocturne, and Demyx would just run away to hide behind Number V. Saïx suspected that Zexion had asked the Hero to protect the blond, as he couldn't imagine any other reason the giant would do so.

* * *

"King Wise has promised the hand of Prince Ienzo to whomever rescues the prince from the Demon King Chernabog." Demyx felt himself blush. Surely, Zexion wasn't bringing _Prince Ienzo _into a group adventure?! What would the others say? How far would the scenario go? Would they all end up going to the bedroom together, which would be totally weird and Prince Ienzo was _his_, damn it, or would Zexion give some sort of excuse for just Demyx to go? But then, wouldn't they know about what he and Prince Ienzo were doing?!

Lexy didn't seem to be be having any sort of reaction, but Saïx looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. (Why _was _he here? *whimper*) It was impressive how much his expression was able to convey even with a doggy face. Demyx would like to try being a dog-man. Xiggy and Axel both looked upset, but that wasn't new.

"What about _King _Braig? I don't think he'd be happy if his _fiancé _tried to marry someone else."

"Oh, yeah? I don't think _Emperor _Lea would be happy if his _husband _tried to marry someone else."

Demyx never could quite understand what they were always arguing about. All he knew was that it made him upset when his two friends argued. Especially when he had a little crush on one or maybe both of them. He wasn't telling. Well, he couldn't anyway because he didn't understand his own feelings. At least Lexy made a good buffer. The auburn haired man never did much, but just by standing there, Demyx felt reassured, even though he was pretty sure that the taller man didn't really care about him.

Zexion started leading the way out of the clearing and Demyx followed, casting a glance at the others to see if they were moving. Saïx was rolling his eyes and striding toward them and Lexy was walking next to him. Axel and Xigbar were still arguing in the clearing and didn't appear to have noticed everyone's departure. Oh, well.

* * *

The day had started out well for Xigbar. He'd been oozing his way into the good graces of the blond over the past month and a half. So, he'd woken up early and been at the blond's door with a mug of coffee (more milk and sugar than coffee, and even then the blond didn't like it very much, but whatever) and a shoulder to freak out on, should the blond need it. Demyx was a lot less self-confident than the Master had been, but Xigbar supposed that the Master did have centuries worth of knowledge and experimentation to fall back upon, but Demyx only had several days worth of Demyx. Xigbar supposed it was for the best: he had a harder time imagining successfully seducing the Master, after all. Demyx was vulnerable in a way the Master wasn't. So, why hadn't he been successful yet?

Mostly Axel. Probably. The Dancing Flames kept getting in his way at every turn. Then there was Zexion. Intellectually, Xigbar knew that it was healthier for the blond to have a Beta by his side, but his gut reaction was to hate how much time the two were spending together. A few days ago, he'd asked Demyx how his trips to Uriel were, and the blond had _squirmed_. He'd asked what they did together, and the blond replied that they talked and… used the Schemer's illusions to go on adventures…? Axel had appeared as the blond was answering and had immediately demanded to join: "that sounds like fun. You'll let me go too, since we're such great friends, right?" Axel had swung his arm around Demyx. Not to be outdone, Xigbar had swung his own arm around the blond, pushing Axel's off. "That does sound like fun, count me in." Demyx had protested, saying that it was up to Zexion, not him, but that he'd ask him.

Zexion apparently still hadn't decided by this morning whether or not to let others join. And Demyx was tearing his room apart trying to figure out what to wear for the introductory meeting in an hour. Xigbar leaned against the door and watched as the blond went back and forth between the pitifully few amount of clothes he had, tossing them and muttering, "not formal enough," "not formal enough," "no," "no," "no."

Xigbar took a sip of the coffee, grimacing at the sweetness and decided to have mercy on the blond.

"Demyx, you realize that no one's going to be able to see what you're wearing under the coat, right?"

"But _I'll _know," he'd whined.

"If it really bothers you that much, why not just go naked?" He'd leered. Hmmm… naked. And no one would know but him. How deliciously naughty. His reply was a black v-neck tee shirt thrown in his face, the bottom edge dipping into the coffee.

It was at that moment there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Demyx had called, and Zexion portaled in. Most members didn't ever bother to actually open doors. They just portaled in after receiving permission from the owner of the room. Zexion looked at Xigbar with a shirt on his face and in the coffee he was holding and ignored him. He surveyed the disaster area that moonlighted as a bedroom, stooped down to pick up a shirt, and handed it to the blond with a "this one."

Demyx eyed the offering dubiously. "You think so?" The Schemer nodded. "Well, okay." Xigbar was thankful to Kingdom Hearts that the shirt on his face wasn't covering his eye as the blond started to strip. Too bad Zexion quickly stopped him and pushed him toward the bathroom, Demyx making a token protest of "hey, we're all guys," as though _that _made a difference.

Xigbar removed the shirt from his face, squeezing out the coffee back into the cup and carefully placing the shirt on top of Demyx's laundry basket, where it would hopefully dry.

"So… you going to let the rest of us join in on those adventures of yours?" Zexion continued to ignore him, and Xigbar sighed in defeat. Whatever. He had better things to do with his time than talk to Zexion. Like trying to get into Demyx's pants.

The blond left the bathroom, with no noticeable difference from before, and the three headed to the meeting room. Xigbar was not looking forward to having to pretend to be dominated by the Superior. But proving immune to Xemnas's domination pheromones would just cause too many questions he couldn't afford to answer.

* * *

The meeting turned out to be a whole lot more interesting than Xigbar was expecting. Fortunately he was able to portal back to his bedroom, as he didn't think he'd be able to walk straight with the boner he was sporting.

He sat on his bed and ground the heel of his hand into his clothed erection. It felt so good to touch himself, remembering the feeling of the Master's pheromones all around him. He stayed dressed, only getting his pants and underwear out of the way enough, so that a part of his mind could pretend that the black coat in his vision was _His _and the black gloves touching him wasn't himself, but _Him_. As Luxu, he'd always touched himself thinking of _Demyx_, but now he couldn't help but a groan of "uhhh… _Maaaassster_" leave his lips as he watched one gloved hand tug harshly on his dick, the other squeezing his balls painfully. He always imagined that their first encounter together, the Master would want to punish him for the pain he'd caused in destroying the x-blade. It was only right that Xigbar didn't completely enjoy it. Xigbar knew in the back of his mind that the Master wouldn't really act this way, that the Master didn't blame him, that _Demyx _didn't have the _memory _to blame him, but he needed to punish himself. At least at first.

Eventually, he let the caress on his dick become softer and the grip on his balls become a massage, as he imagined earning the Master's forgiveness. The Master playfully deciding to reward him for his hard work and long loneliness. Would the Master decide to tease him? He let his hand give himself touches that weren't nearly enough, one finger slowly stroking up his length, the Master's mischievous grin and sparkling eyes visible in his mind. Or would the Master be shy? The gloved hand hesitated, brushing halting strokes as he imagined a shy Master, inexperienced and bashful. Or would the Master be confident and know exactly what he wanted? He came to the image of Demyx riding him, a salacious smile on kiss swollen lips, moaning his real name, as Xigbar used just the right amount of speed and pressure, what worked best for him working for the imaginary Master.

* * *

He exited his room, trying to find a Dusk about obtaining a new pair of gloves. Instead he found Demyx wandering around. The blond seemed deep in thought, but his eyes were glazed and his cheeks were pink. If Xigbar hadn't just rubbed one out, he'd probably have a stiffy from the blond's expression and how cutely he was chewing his bottom lip.

"What'cha up to, kiddo?" He walked on the blond's right side and casually placed a hand around his left hip, hoping the blond wouldn't shrug it off. He was glad he wasn't wearing gloves, as he could feel the warmth of Demyx's skin through his clothes.

"Oh, Xiggy." The blond only just then seemed to notice him. "N-nothing. Just thinking about what quest Zexion might have prepared for tonight." He seemed to submerge back into his thoughts for a second, before shaking his head, and looking up at the salt-and-pepper haired man. "Are you going to be there?"

"Do you want me to be there?"

"Yes," he answered decisively, before second guessing himself. "That is, so long as Zexion's okay with it. It feels like it would be more fun with more people, but it is _his _illusion, not mine."

"If that's what you want." Xigbar wasn't sure when Zexion had gotten there, but he didn't appreciate the Schemer removing his hand from the blond and squeezing warningly. "We can invite Lexaeus as well."

"Oh, and Axel wanted to join!" Demyx reminded.

"He'll probably want to bring Saïx, are you sure you want Saïx joining us?" Zexion subtly tried to dissuade Demyx. He knew from their conversations that the blond did not get along with the blunet at all.

"Uh…" Demyx hesitated, torn between keeping his promise to include the redhead if possible and having to deal with a member he so disliked. Speak of the devil, and so shall he appear. As the trio rounded the corner, they found Axel and Saïx walking toward them.

"Hey, guys." Axel greeted brightly. "What's up?"

"Number IX," Saïx started, "I have today's mis—"

"Um! We were discussing having more people join for Zexion's illusions!" Demyx hurriedly interrupted.

"Great! I'm in. Saïx can come too, right?" Axel grinned.

"Er…" Demyx looked to Zexion, who just rolled his eyes.

"Number VIII, what are you talking about?" Saïx questioned.

"He might as well come," Zexion murmured. Xigbar wasn't too pleased that his rival would be joining them. But at least Saïx would be there to take some of Axel's attention away, which was probably what Zexion was hoping for.

"Good. It's settled." Axel seemed pleased. "When and where are we meeting?"

* * *

Xigbar felt ridiculous. They all looked ridiculous. He almost regretted agreeing to do this. Well, at least it wasn't as bad for him as for Saïx. Xemnas' prospective pet had really become a dog. Woof.

But then Zexion had brought back Demyx, and _wow_. It should be a sin to be that sexy. Xigbar could never have imagined the Master, his Master, dressed up like _that_. The robe was clinging to his ass, a very nice ass, but still, for Kingdom Hearts' sake. Then again, the Master was the sort of person who might actually dress like that, just for shits and giggles. And then he'd probably never dress like that again.

And then Xigbar saw the Keyblade.

"...Demyx… kiddo… where did you get... that?" He pointed weakly at Demyx's left side.

"Oh? The blade-thingy?" Demyx shifted uncomfortably. "It's just a part of Zexion's illusions, just like my tome!" He thumped the book emphatically, but there was no way in _hell _Xigbar believed him. Not just because Demyx was making the "I'm trying to lie because it's important" face that had never fooled Luxu even if it had the other apprentices, but also because Xigbar knew exactly where that Keyblade had come from. That was the piece of the x-blade that had entered the Master before he'd disappeared. _Why _it has reappeared now and _why _it hadn't whenever Demyx summoned his weapon, he didn't know. It was a good thing, though, because Xemnas must _never _know about this.

"A-anyway, Zexion, everyone looks so cool! When are you going to let me be something other than an Angel?" Demyx was pouting and Xigbar was resisting with all power from launching himself and hugging the blond.

"Aw, I think it suits you perfectly, angel baby." Damn Axel, stealing the words right out of his mouth. He glared at the thief, who didn't notice. At least Zexion was glaring at Axel too.

"I've decided our quest for tonight. We are a mercenary party led by Demyx—"

"Um… Zexion… I don't think I should be the leader. It's one thing when it's just you and me, and I know you're humoring me, but I'm sure most of these guys, including you, have better leadership skills than me."

"I'm sure no one here minds you acting as the leader, Demyx." They'd better not. Xigbar had always been willing to go wherever the blond led, and he'd be sure to pummel anyone who disagreed. Xigbar turned toward the others appraisingly. Axel was nodding eagerly, Lexaeus was shrugging, and Saïx was snarling. So he'd have to find some way to murder some wolf-boy, huh. Had to make it seem like an accident, though.

The Cloaked Schemer continued. "King Wise has promised the hand of Prince Ienzo to whomever rescues the prince from the Demon King Chernabog." Oh, _hell no. _What was Zexion thinking? Obviously if Demyx was the leader of the group then the one who would be rewarded… _HELL NO_. Well, two could play at this game.

"What about _King _Braig? I don't think he'd be happy if his _fiancé _tried to marry someone else."

"Oh, yeah? I don't think _Emperor _Lea would be happy if his _husband _tried to marry someone else."

Damn Axel. Again. How dare he try to insulate that he and Demyx were married, even in a fantasy? Xigbar continued arguing with the enemy for so long that when they paused for breath, the others were no longer there. Well, shit.

* * *

Lexaeus ended up dealing the final blow to the Demon King, earning Prince Ienzo's hand to Lexaeus, Zexion, and Demyx's great displeasure. Needless to say, neither the wedding ceremony nor the bridal night happened that day.

* * *

So, I know at this point you guys aren't interested in commenting, but I am a little curious about how you guys felt about the last chapter. I felt like I was taking a risk in driving you guys away, both by making Zexion top and Demyx being silent. I know that Top!Demyx in Zemyx is more popular, and that characters making noise is part of the appeal of smut, but it was important to me to write it this way. I hope you guys are still here for the ride.

I felt kinda sorry for Xigbar. Being overtaken like that, by the brat (cutie) he taught to cook, when he's been pining for so much longer. So I tried to give him a genuine sexy scene here. Not to worry, he will get some Demyx Time eventually, he is a third of the main pairing, after all, although I haven't decided yet whether Axel will get a chance or not first. Still unsure whether Axel will get one at all.

Almost all the the LARP races and classes came from or were inspired by random bits of game or novel knowledge. Or I made it up. The only sources of inspiration I can actually pinpoint are: for Zexion, I borrowed the shadow race from "Picked up by the Protagonist of a Tormented! MC Novel." And Dark Mage is inspired by Fire Emblem. And for Saïx, I had trouble figuring out a race and class for him until I stumbled upon the wiki for Vanguard Saga of Heroes. I have not played Vanguard Saga, so please excuse any inaccuracies. And yes, I realize twin daggers are more an assassin thing than a thief thing, but in my head, Axel is secretly a double class of thief and assassin, only no one realizes it.

Why not make Saïx a berserker class? Because nobody wants to risk Saïx going berserk. That, and because it's a little boring to be the exact same class… and Saïx wouldn't be able to pull it off like Shiro (Voltron).

I so wanted to make Xemnas the Demon King, because that would have been hilarious. Unfortunately, I couldn't figure out a) how he'd get roped into the LARP and b) how to prevent him from slaughtering everyone because of the indignity.

I know I cut off Saïx's POV at a weird place, but I was worried that the entire chapter was going to end up being his POV, and I definitely wanted other POVs.

At this point, I've written all but three or four of the scenes I'd originally planned out when I started writing. So, don't be surprised if updates take longer as I plan new material. Or I could just be making a liar of myself and chapters will continue their daily and bi-daily frequency. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Pray to the muses. At least the past two chapters have been the longest.

Next up should be the experiments.


	9. In which Xaldin is hateful

Okay, here's the last of the "In which" chapters. I managed to get all of the Org members so far, yay! The three chapters after this will be titled with the alters of the first three, with the last chapter being a new character.

* * *

Chapter Summary: Xaldin is a bully, an unexpected person is accidentally a hero, Zexion experiments, and Demyx, well... Demyx could use a hug.

* * *

In which Xaldin is hateful

(As in, "full of hate," not as in "causes hate," although I suppose this version does that too)

* * *

Xaldin knew that out of the other members, only the Superior and Saïx loathed Demyx. (Although Vexen by no means got along with him, the feelings between them were more repulsion than actual dislike.) Xaldin was sure, however, that out of all the members, he was the one who despised Number IX the most.

The boy insisted he had emotions, for one thing. And did he have to pretend so flamboyantly? The fact that at least three of the other members seemed to be not only attracted to him, but also willing to cater to his whims was appalling. Axel and Braig were one thing, but why was Ienzo going along with him? The boy was lazy and Xaldin knew that Ienzo couldn't stand laziness almost as much as him. Demyx was weak, which was something no member of Organization XIII could respect. He was noisy, and there were times when Xaldin was sorely tempted to snatch the sitar from the coward and break it over his knee. He was also stupid. Even Axel and Saïx had been accepted as apprentices, albeit just before the fall of Radiant Garden, but there was no way Master Ansem would have looked twice at Demyx.

Xaldin could not imagine how a boy like that could have used his pheromones to dominate the organization. He hadn't done it since, so perhaps it was just a fluke.

Xaldin stepped into the kitchen to make himself a late lunch, only to find the object of his thoughts making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich at the counter.

"Oh... hey... Xaldin." Demyx greeted in a small voice, cringing slightly. At least this time the boy had greeted him. Better, but not acceptable. Perhaps another punch to the stomach would finally teach the boy how to greet him properly?

"Filth," Xaldin returned, "you should know better than to greet your superiors so casually. Or perhaps you'd care for me to enlighten you?"

"No, I mean, there is no need, Number III, sir!"

"Better. You are nothing but an abomination. Since you've shown no use so far, it's a wonder the Superior doesn't order you to spread your legs for the Organization and prove yourself that way." Demyx paled considerably. "If you don't show improvement in your attitude, perhaps I will advise the Superior to do so." He didn't need to mention that he had, in fact, already suggested it, but while Xemnas approved the idea, something was holding the Superior back. He had said that he didn't want to risk testing loyalties, but whose loyalties, Xaldin was unsure.

"I-I-I-I, I un-under-underst-stand, s-s-sir." Clearly the thought of being used like a pack Omega terrified the boy. This would be a useful threat to ensure future compliance.

Xaldin turned to the refrigerator, and looked for the dim sum he had ordered in the Land of Dragons and had brought back.

It wasn't in there.

He turned to Demyx, who reflexively squeaked, "I didn't do it!"

"What didn't you do?" Xaldin's gaze was heavy on the boy.

"Taken whatever it is you're looking for! I, uh, only eat the stuff I buy with my own munny or that someone says I can eat. Sir." Once finished with his little speech, Number IX began trembling.

As tempted as he was to hit the boy just to get him to stop that irritating motion, Xaldin believed him. The most likely culprit was Axel or Xigbar. But Xaldin didn't have to tell Demyx that.

"You're expecting me to believe it wasn't you? Why should I, when you've given me no reason to trust your words?" He sneered.

"R-re-reason? L-like what?" He walked right into that trap. Purple eyes danced with sadistic glee.

"Perhaps if you agree to service me, I'll find it reason enough to believe you." Now the boy was looking a bit green. And staring at the butter knife in his right hand as if it might help him. (It wouldn't.)

"N-no!"

"No?"

"No! I, I won't!"

"Then I don't believe that you didn't take my dim sum." Xaldin started to approach the boy, determined to have his pound of flesh one way or another, when Saïx walked in.

* * *

"There you are, Number IX. I've been looking for you. Where is your mission report from—"

"Right! The mission report! It's in my room! I'll get it for you at once! Ahaha. Where would you like me to bring it to you?"

Saïx stared in confusion at the manic blond. Number IX was never so forthcoming with his mission reports, even when he had "finished" them. And this frantic behavior was not normal.

"Bringing it to me in the Gray Area after you've finished lunch would be fine." Saïx waved at the half made sandwich.

"No, no. I'll go get it right now. No time like the present." Demyx immediately portaled out. Saïx blinked perplexedly at the empty, Demyxless space. He turned to Xaldin, wondering if the older man had any answers, but before he could open his mouth, Demyx had portaled back, stuffed the mission report into his chest, and scooped up the plate, spoon, knife, peanut butter jar, jelly jar, and bread before disappearing back in the portal.

Shrugging to himself, Saïx left the room.

* * *

"Okay, Demyx. We're just going to run a series of tests to determine if you can go into heat or rut, okay?" Zexion soothed the nervous blond who was sitting on the patient's table in Vexen's lab.

"Now, here's how the tests are going to go: do you remember my neighbors on Uriel, the three Mrs. Ws?" Demyx nodded. "Mrs. Whatsit was gracious enough to supply me with the clothes she was wearing during one of her heats, and from them I created two smell samples. One of which I'm going to give to you today. Once I've given you the sample, I'm going to go over to the other side of the room so that I don't interfere with the results. If you go into rut, I'll come right back to calm you down, although it will take a minute, okay?" Demyx took a deep breath and nodded again.

"Now, as Vexen told you the day you arrived, ruts can only be triggered by an Omega's heat. And an Omega's heat is triggered only by his or her cycle. However," he emphasized. "You're an unusual case, so I've prepared another sample with the smell of an Alpha's rut, just in case. That shouldn't trigger you, but we should explore all possibilities. I took the second sample from Mrs. Whatsit and gave it to Lexaeus who agreed to go into rut and provide his clothes so I could create a sample for this experiment."

"Do I really need to go through with this?" Demyx implored.

"Yes, Demyx. It's important that we know how you might react if during a mission you come across an Omega in heat or an Alpha in rut. At school, Alphas are usually trained on how to avoid succumbing to rut quickly and finding the nearest Beta in an emergency. And Omegas are trained in how to tell the signs of their oncoming heat, so they can find a Beta or a safe space. This is for your safety as much as everyone else's."

"Okay." Demyx reached for Zexion's hand and squeezed it. "Okay."

"Remember, Demyx. I'll be right here. If you go into heat or into rut, I'll be right here to calm you down."

* * *

Demyx stared down at the lidded Petri dish containing the liquid holding Mrs. Whatsit's smell. He watched as Zexion traveled to the other end of the room, and man, was that far away, before giving him a small wave. He carefully removed the lid off the dish. A warm smell, like the Sun, filled his nose, immediately relaxing him. He closed his eyes and a scene came to him, of standing on a hill, looking out across to a town covered in mist and a tall tower in the distance. The Sun was warm, though muted, and didn't have that much longer to live. Soon, it would be torn apart as the world would, lost in the fight to the Darkness.

"Demyx, are you all right?" He opened his eyes, and looked into Zexion's worried face. Then he felt the tears that were running down his cheeks. He wiped them away and gave a wobbly smile. He had a feeling that the Sun had a new life now.

"I'm fine. Have I passed your test, Professor?" He joked.

"Demyx, how do you feel?" Zexion frowned.

"Fine. Relaxed. I think the smell might have triggered part of a memory, hence the crying."

"Smells are linked to the memory centers of the brain," Zexion muttered doubtfully. "Well, it doesn't seem like you've gone into rut. Why don't you put the lid back on and we'll try the other sample."

One Aero later and the room was cleared of all traces of the scent. Demyx was holding the second, identical Petri dish, and this time more confidentially lifted the lid.

He smelled the earth after rain. It was such a pleasant smell that he breathed deep, and immediately felt something spark within him.

"Ze-zexion," he called, slightly panicked at the strange and sudden arousal that was welling up.

"How are you feeling?" Zexion called back, as he picked his way over slowly.

"Weird." But oh, the smell of vanilla and roses were taking away the edge off his panic, but not the heat that was filling him.

And then there was a knock on the door.

"Don't come in!" Zexion shouted, but it was too late. The door opened, and Xigbar stuck his head in.

* * *

"Vexen, I need a po—." Xigbar stopped mid sentence and felt himself mindlessly enter the room. There was a delicious fragrance coming from close by and he needed it _now_. He stalked toward his prey, knowing he needed to claim it before any other Alpha could get to it. Like the Alpha he could faintly smell near his prey.

"Stars!" His prey exclaimed once he was close, swaying. "Give, give me the Stars!" His prey's voice was registering as familiar, almost like…

"M-master?" Xigbar groaned. The word was enough to kick some part of his brain that knew it was dangerous to utter that aloud and in front of people. With what felt like a Herculean effort, he managed to switch the tracks of his brain just enough. "D-demyx?" His prey lurched and tackled him. Xigbar's back hit the ground, but he didn't care as more of that wonderful scent filled him. His prey was wriggling on top of him, and he stilled its hips enough for him to thrust once, before

"Xigbar, Demyx, calm down." Something was holding his arm and hissing at him. Oh, right, that would be Zexion. Xigbar blinked and the world came back into focus. On top of him, Demyx gave one last half whine of "Stars?" before he sat up.

"Xiggy, what are you doing underneath me?" The blond muttered curiously, rubbing his eyes as though that would help in regaining clarity.

"You tackled me, Dem." The blond didn't protest the new nickname and Xigbar inwardly celebrated.

"Oh. Sorry." He shrugged and got up. Xigbar lay there for a few more seconds, wishing his rut hadn't been interrupted, before standing back up himself.

"Well," Zexion tugged at Demyx's clothes, pulling them invisibly further into place, because there hadn't been anything wrong with them in the first place. "Now we know you do go into heat. It may be that you have a cycle that we aren't aware of yet, but we know now that you are triggered by an Alpha's rut. As for you," he turned to Xigbar. "Didn't you see the 'Keep Out' sign on the door?!" Xigbar winced.

"I thought it was Vexen in here, and I knew he wouldn't get mad, er, too mad at me. And I needed a potion just in case for my mission today." A part of him wanted to glare at Zexion for interrupting his rut, but it really was his fault for ignoring the sign. Not that he regretted it for a second. He was definitely going to use this as fantasy fuel first chance he got. But first, to make sure Demyx was okay.

"You okay, Dem? I didn't freak you out by being here, did I?" The blond shook his head.

"Nah. I'm pretty sure I was the one molesting you." He either ignored or didn't hear Xigbar's muttered, "As if!"

"Sorry," Demyx winced. "You just smelled really, really good." Beside Demyx, Zexion looked pensive.

"Well," Xigbar clapped the blond on the shoulder with false bravado. "If you ever decide to go through your heat and want a partner, you know where to find me." Before he could come across as threatening, he moved past the two toward the cupboard where Vexen kept the excess potions. Picking one up, he closed the cupboard and motioned with his hand. "See you guys later."

He portaled out to his mission.

* * *

Well, I got stuck with a conundrum this chapter. I suddenly realized that if I wanted to continue focusing the start of each chapter on a new character, only Xaldin was left. And unfortunately, Xaldin is the character I understand the least. (Not _like _the least, just _understand _the least. Although with the help of the wiki, I think I nailed the intelligent sadism part.) I would have loved to make this a Luxord chapter instead, but that comes with its own problems. I'm not sure what to do about future chapters, since I want there to be a time gap for each new member to join, but I'm not ready for the story itself to have a large time gap. So either I start off each chapter as a flash far forward, or I change the format of the chapters. I had had the idea in the back of my head that it would be fitting to tie up and end the story once each Org member got some screen time (except for Vexen, who ended up not getting a POV because I hadn't figured out the format yet, sorry Vexen), but that doesn't seem possible at the moment?

You might be wondering, why show Zexion running the experiments on Demyx? We already know all this! Well, no, I hinted at it, but I wanted a section making it very clear whether Demyx can or cannot go into rut and what triggers his heat. And besides, Demyx has no memory and no one else knows about his triggers. Like Zexion says, it is a matter of safety, so these experiments _were _going to happen, whether you saw them or not. They also happened to be one of the first scenes I had in my head when I thought up this story, although I didn't know until chapter 4 who the helpful, sample providing Omega was going to be. And yes, Mrs. Whatsit is now officially the sun of Daybreak Town. ;P And, well, Daybreak Town didn't have training, so Xigbar succumbed immediately.


	10. The Master's Anger

Chapter Summary: Demyx and Vexen are BFFs (not), Axel is an asshole, Xemnas learns a lesson, and Xigbar goes on a "date"

* * *

The Master's Anger

* * *

Demyx limped down the corridor, one hand hovering over his side, unsure whether touching the bruised ribs in support would make the pain worse or not. His other hand ran along the corridor to keep him steady and occasionally to readjust the small bag he had strapped over his shoulder.

He usually managed to avoid Xaldin, but sometimes he couldn't, and the bruises he was feeling now was from one of those encounters. The dark haired man had threatened him sexually only a few times, but Demyx always managed to run away before he succeeded. He supposed he was lucky that Xaldin hadn't yet considered beating him up, _then _sexually assaulting him.

It was… frustrating. Xaldin was one of the strongest, if not the strongest member of the Organization outside Xemnas, so who could he ask to protect him? Besides, Demyx was the odd man out. All the others had ties and connections from when they were Somebodies. Would any of them really be willing to throw that away for him? He didn't want to ask that of anyone, anyway. He pushed down wistful thoughts of being saved by a "pirate" with a torn face who was always kind to him, even when the man was cruel to others, or a young man with fringe covering the right side of his face who smirked at others, but who smiled for him. Demyx paused as he willed back the tears that were blurring his vision.

If only he were strong enough to protect himself. Demyx slammed his fist weakly into the wall. Sometimes, he thought about the water he could feel in each person and in the air. He thought about whether he could use his powers on it. But something always held him back. Whether it was the conscience that Xemnas insisted they no longer had, or cowardice, Demyx didn't know.

He resumed walking and reached his destination, knocking on the door. At the dry "come in," he entered, plastering a bright smile on his face.

"Hi, Vexen. Before we start the lesson, can I borrow a potion? I got injured during my mission today, and I'm all out." He wasn't "all out," but he didn't have time to go back to his room and search through his mess if he didn't want to be tardy and irritate the blond Beta.

Vexen peered at him dubiously. "You seemed fine when I saw you earlier." Still, he moved toward his potion cupboard.

"Ahaha." Oooh, laughing was a bad idea. "I was probably in shock. It didn't start hurting until a few minutes ago."

"Fine. Take it." It wasn't as though anyone would drink a potion if they could avoid it. Unlike cure spells, which could leave a light buzz (Curaga apparently giving quite the high), potions were thoroughly nasty in taste, and in some people, like Demyx, left a slight headache. If he wasn't careful, though, the headache could easily turn into a debilitating migraine. It was too bad Nobodies weren't aligned enough with the Light to use cure spells.

Demyx sat down at the small student's desk Xemnas had reluctantly provided for the lab. He grimaced as he swallowed the potion down, wiping his mouth exaggeratedly afterward, as if that would help remove the taste. He proceeded to open his bag, taking out his notebook and pencil, as he prepared for Vexen's lecture.

The two still didn't get along, they probably never would, but Demyx needed to learn the common sense of secondary genders and what he should look for in himself when expecting heat, etc., and Vexen was the one who knew most about the subject. Interested as he was in creating perfect replicas, although his research had barely got off the ground at that point, he'd researched the subject of gender thoroughly and methodically. A mutual love of Zexion kept the two blonds civil, even when Vexen got too technical for Demyx's understanding and their tempers caused them to snap. Demyx was secretly grateful to the long haired man for the lessons, even though he'd never tell him. At least there shouldn't be too many more left.

Today, Vexen explained to him that although he was part Omega and could go into heat, he'd never be able to bear children. He just didn't have the organs for it, the way other Omegas did. Heat was a chemical process, so it wasn't too surprising that he could enter it without the proper organs. In fact, the way Demyx's body was structured was most similar to a male Beta. He could always father children, if he wanted them. At the moment, Demyx was pretty sure he didn't.

Vexen knew a lot of things even Zexion didn't know. In the previous lesson, he'd explained Alpha-Omega compatibility, something Demyx had never heard of before. Apparently it was a subject that was never really taught or discussed, since it worked on instinct, and not many had seen the need to give it much thought. Beta compatibility was a matter of life or death, but Alpha-Omega compatibility was a matter of preference. Demyx supposed he was fortunate that he, the person who didn't understand secondary gender common sense, had met the one person who _had _given Alpha-Omega compatibility a good deal of thought.

Although an Omega's heat would always trigger an Alpha's rut (and in Demyx's case, vice versa), that didn't mean the two _should _have sex. Compatibility was measured by how pleasant you found the other person's rut/heat scent and how much you needed it. The more unpleasant one party found the other's scent, the more they should try to avoid becoming intimate. Ignoring a scent being unpleasant tended to lead to abuse and rape, even when not under the influence of hormones. Unfortunately, compatibility didn't work both ways, unlike Beta compatibility. One person could find the scent extremely pleasant, while the other wouldn't be able to stop retching. Even worse, Alphas were the ones who tended to have a higher tolerance to scents than Omegas, leaving the usually weaker Omegas more vulnerable.

"Which is why Betas are so _important_," Vexen emphasized. "Protecting Alphas and Omegas from unwanted partners are our _job_."

"I thought you were asexual."

"Shut up."

On the other hand, reactions like Demyx's to Lexaeus' scent, thoroughly pleasing, but with no other reaction to the scent itself, usually meant the Alpha and Omega might be compatible as sex friends, but nothing more. He'd gotten aroused, yes, but he hadn't _needed _Lexaeus' scent. Demyx could guess what his reaction to Xigbar meant, then. He'd been so _starved _for the Alpha's scent; he found his own reaction rather frightening.

"What about when one person feels a need for the other's scent?" Demyx bit the bullet, but kept his gaze on his notes.

"Then they could be lovers, at least from the view point of the person feeling the need. It would only work out if the need went both ways." Demyx nodded, and didn't ask anymore.

* * *

Several weeks later found Demyx hanging out with Axel. He'd been at the Castle That Never Was for for eight months at that point, and he was concerned for the mental state of his red headed friend. When he'd first arrived, he'd developed a bit of a crush on the charming, handsome flirt, but after a few months those feelings had faded, and he considered him just a friend. It hadn't helped that up until a week ago, Axel and Saïx were lovers, and Demyx found the blunet's stern features mildly terrifying.

But then, exactly seven day ago, Saïx had disappeared for a few hours, and when he'd returned, his eyes had gone from green to gold, there was an x-shaped wound on his face, and he'd broken up with Axel for Xemnas.

Demyx didn't ask what had happened, but tried to be a supportive friend. Axel wasn't making it easy. Something had changed. Axel was broody, his expression flipping between sullen and cruel. The other day, Zexion had walked into the room where Demyx was silently sitting by the fire wielder and Axel had leapt up, storming over to Zexion and demanding a night with Demyx. Zexion had glanced over at him, and Demyx had shaken a quick "no," before venomous green eyes had pinned him down. Before Zexion could refuse on Demyx's behalf, Axel had stormed back over and lifted the blond up by the front of his coat.

"What, you're not willing to fuck me? I'm not good enough for you?" He'd growled. Demyx had never been scared of Axel, but he was now. He shook his head rapidly and summoned Arpeggio, more on instinct than anything else. Axel raised his hand to punch Demyx, before he dropped him, and stalked through a portal, leaving a shaken Demyx with a furious, worried Zexion.

Now Demyx was hovering on the other side of the room, trying to be a friend, but far away enough that he could run away if Axel showed any signs of aggression toward him. Neither of them noticed Xemnas' entrance.

"God damn Mansex." Axel cast a Fira at the wall, where it dissipated harmlessly, barely singing the white stone. Demyx jumped, a nervous giggle at the name aborted by the sudden fire. He moved a few steps farther back. Sure, with his powers he couldn't _actually _be burned, but that didn't stop the visceral fear that remained. Sure, Axel had made the same complaint and cast the same spell multiple times over the past day, much less the last week, but that didn't stop Demyx from worrying that Axel only needed one time to screw up and send the flames at him.

"Number VIII, Number IX, I hope that name wasn't referring to me." The Superior stepped forward menacingly.

"Of, of course not! Superior, sir!" Demyx squeaked, while Axel just glared at him.

"Number VIII?"

Axel scowled.

"I think such flagrant insubordination and disrespect deserves punishment. Both of you, my office. _Now_." Demyx was torn. He was worried for Axel and upset by the blatant unfairness of being punished when he hadn't done anything wrong. Still, he slunk into the portal Xemnas had created, hoping that the punishment wouldn't be too bad. Maybe it would just be extra missions. He hoped it wouldn't be more paperwork.

* * *

_Finally_, Xemnas thought. He'd spent the past six and a half months waiting for Number IX to screw up, to do something he could punish him for. Granted, he'd merely been in the presence of the real troublemaker, but Xemnas could always justify the punishment as Demyx being a supporter by not rebuking Axel. Xigbar wouldn't be able to protest a _legitimate _punishment, now would he?

Xemnas let the two miscreants sit down in the chairs facing his desk, before signaling the Dusks to confine them, one Dusk per limb. There was a muffled "Hey," from Number VIII before some of the Dusks used their own bodies as gags, wrapping around the two Nobodies' heads, sinewy arms holding onto legs, in a fairly good imitation of a cloth gag.

Xemnas strolled around his captives and considered what he was going to do. Number VIII's insult couldn't be let go, of course, but today was more about teaching Number IX a lesson. Xemnas hadn't been able to forget that introductory meeting. He needed to make sure _Demyx _never got any ideas into that stupid little head of his.

He decided he'd start with Axel. Show the blond what he had to look forward to. Then make it _so much worse_.

He strode over to his desk and plucked the stacks of papers off of it, setting them out of the way on the ground. Once he was satisfied that he'd cleared enough space, he nodded to the Dusks, who unraveled from Axel just enough to push him onto the desk, his body folded awkwardly, cheek scraping against the white polished stone, hands now Dusk-tied above his head, and legs sagging uncomfortably. Axel tried to say something, which from his tone and eyes were probably curses, but the gag made him unintelligible. Demyx could only watch from the side as Xemnas summoned his Ethereal Blades. It was too bad the blades were blunt instruments. He would have loved to carve his punishment into the younger man. Well, there was always the knife in his desk drawer. But first, might as well soften him up.

He struck and Axel's body arched, a pain filled grunt escaping. He struck again. He raised his arm a third time… and his arm stuck.

"What is this?!" He bellowed. He felt his body turn against his will, at the same time, the Blades were banished. His right arm reached out and grabbed the Dusk from around Demyx's face, pulling it out.

"Stop it."

* * *

Demyx strained against the Dusks, fighting with every fiber of his being, as he saw Axel being beaten. It didn't matter that he and Axel were on rocky terms at the moment, he just couldn't bear seeing someone in pain in front of him. Xemnas beat Axel a second time and Axel's grunt of pain before more of a sob. Demyx needed this to stop. He saw Xemnas raise his arm again.

He reached out with his mind to the water.

* * *

It was hard controlling Xemnas. The water, fed on his anger, wanted so badly to rip, to tear. An image of gore and screaming came to him and he wrestled with the water to stay in control. He managed to turn Xemnas around and had him remove the gag.

"Stop it." The man stared at him in twisted confusion.

"Yeah, that's me controlling your body right now. If you don't want me to stop your heart, you're going to untie us and let us go." He felt the physical object beat and on "stop" he paused the man's blood flow, just for a second. Xemnas looked scared, and the part of Demyx that was feeling so angry and powerful _rejoiced_.

He let his control lapse, allowing Xemnas to be the one to free them. If the silver haired man didn't agree to obey, there wouldn't be a point. Besides, the Dusks were still under Xemnas' power, and there was no water in them that Demyx could exploit.

Xemnas lunged with a snarl, and Demyx resumed his grip on the man's body, freezing him in place once more. Carefully, he drained the water out of one of Xemnas' feet keeping it above the ankle, to prove he meant business. A potion would be able to cure any damage, right? Xemnas gave a strangled scream at the pain.

"Now, I said, you're going to 'let us go.' Don't make me demand you apologize to Axel as well." Demyx might have been furious, but his behavior was being fueled as much by false bravado as anger. He didn't _want _to hurt Xemnas. He just wanted to scare him. But if hurting him was the only way they were going safely to get out of the situation…

He allowed the blood and water to resume their natural flow and released Xemnas again. The tanned man flung his hand and the Dusks slithered away. Axel wobbled up and Demyx went forward to help him. Putting one of Axel's arms around his shoulder with their height difference was slightly ridiculous, but Demyx persevered and half dragged the limping red head out of the room. He ignored Xemnas as he left, not wanting to further antagonize his superior, but he felt the man's glare bore into him all the way through the closing of the portal to Axel's room. He dumped the taller man onto the bed and roamed around the room until the fire wielder pointed out where his potions were. Stuffing one in Axel's hand, Demyx decided he'd been friend enough for one day and headed back to his own room.

* * *

Rumors of how Demyx almost killed Xemnas spread through the Organization within two days. After that, Xaldin never bothered Demyx again. In fact, when he saw the blond, he'd steer clear when possible. Saïx no longer pushed for mission reports and didn't say a word on those occasions Demyx skipped out on work altogether. Vexen gave him a few odd looks, and didn't complain anymore if Demyx messed up on giving him the proper respect.

Axel seemed to hesitate when he saw the blond. He continued to act friendly, but put a distance between them and stopped flirting. Still, he would sometimes look at Demyx with a dark gaze that made the blond distinctly uncomfortable.

If either Lexaeus or Zexion heard the rumors, neither gave any indication.

When Xigbar heard, he burst into Demyx's room. After wrestling the blond out of his coat and spinning him around to make sure he was uninjured, frowning in concern, he quickly beamed and promptly dragged Demyx out to a nice restaurant in celebration, barely cramming him back into his coat first.

"What exactly are we celebrating?" A confused Demyx asked while looking at his menu.

"Getting one up on Xemnas! He wasn't supposed to hurt you, you know."

"He didn't. He hurt Axel."

"As if. He tied you up, didn't he?"

"And what do you mean by 'he wasn't supposed to hurt' me?"

"So, you used your water powers to control his body, huh?"

"Xigbar, why are you side-step—never mind. Xiggy… I think I might have killed someone once. With the power I used."

"Oh?"

"I… don't really remember. But… I tore him apart. A big guy, like Lexy. And… there was a girl screaming. And... someone was defending me from the guy who was yelling at me. It was… horrible."

"..."

"It was so hard, to keep control of the water. To make sure it didn't happen again." Demyx whispered.

Xigbar leaned forward and placed a hand on one of Demyx's that was death gripping the menu.

"I'll always be there to defend you, Dem. I'm sure whatever happened, the guy deserved it. But knowing you, I'm sure you made it right." Demyx looked up into Xigbar's sincere gaze before averting his eyes. He had such trouble believing Xigbar's words, that he could be worth them.

"I'm nothing special." He admitted softly.

"I don't believe it." Xigbar responded gently but firmly.

"Thanks."

Demyx smiled.

* * *

Xemnas plotted.

* * *

Welp, after thinking it over, I decided that I'm going to try to finish the story within the next three chapters. I have an idea of where I want to go with each chapter. I'm not sure how long each chapter will end up being, but I'm going to write it until I'm satisfied. This is the first of the four finishing chapters. Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Roxas, and Xion are all going to get short-changed, but it is what it is.

Sorry if you're disappointed by the lack of mpreg. But as a person from Eårth, it just wasn't going to happen. His body structure never changed, just the chemicals having to do with the secondary genders. Perhaps I should have added a tag? Feels a little too late at this point, though.

As for Axel's behavior toward Zexion, in case you don't remember from chapter 1, it's cultural tradition that if an Alpha wants to sleep with an Omega who has a Beta lover, he or she needs permission from the Beta. Rather than a form of control, this is a way to protect the Omega from the volatility of Alphas. Most Betas would never go against the wishes of the Omega. Axel makes a good exhibit of said volatility.

Hmmm… I feel as though this story just keeps getting darker and darker. When I started, I was planning on it being a fairly light hearted fluff piece, with the occasional darker scene. Oh, well. Next chapter should be fairly fluffy, followed by more angst and darkness. Oops.


	11. Xigbar's Love

Notes: Parts of this chapter were inspired by ardatyakshi (keelahselai)'s fic "lose that sinking feeling" on AO3. I hope you go read it if you haven't already.

Third to last chapter!

Chapter Summary: Everything's coming up Luxu/Xigbar

Or,

Xigbar learns his love was never so unrequited after all

Or,

Xigbar gets some Demyx time!

* * *

Xigbar's Love

* * *

Like most things the Master did, this too ultimately revolved around Luxu.

He'd been experimenting with placing a piece of himself into an object, at this point, a box, to send into the future. It was getting tiresome to live through several centuries and have to rewind each time the worlds were destroyed. His idea was to send a piece of himself into the future and adjust in the present accordingly.

When Luxu found out, he'd volunteered to look after the piece of the Master. Demyx had immediately refused.

"Luxu, you'd end up having to live for _centuries _beyond your normal lifespan. I'm not doing that to you."

"But Master, _you're _doing it."

"Yeah, well, not by choice."

Luxu had pleaded with him for days, and Demyx was never very good at denying Luxu anything.

He decided he'd send Luxu out around the time he himself usually left the clocktower, and immediately the visions started coming.

Luxu was… even without the Master around, he just couldn't stay alive. Whether he ran into a too strong Heartless here, or was consumed by the Darkness there, or was killed in the Keyblade War, Luxu just. Wouldn't. Stay. Alive.

So he started writing Luxu notes. Notes about what to avoid when or where he definitely needed to go and be sure not to touch _that_. But the notes grew to be too many and too disorganized, so he started writing them down in a book. And, hey, since he was writing the future down, why not write down the rest of what he saw into a different book?

* * *

He knew Future Luxu was lonely, so he didn't find it too surprising when Luxu would cuddle No Name to sleep. A little weird, yes, but not surprising. What he didn't expect, however, was that one day, several vessels down the line, a drunk Luxu would kiss him on the eye and slur, "I love you." Present day Demyx had dropped the vial he was holding, destroying the Dream Eater embryo he'd been creating.

Luxu… loved him? Was that just the alcohol talking? If it wasn't, for how long had he loved him. And, more importantly, _why_?

Present day Luxu had come in after hearing the noise of the dropped experiment, to find the Master staring at him as if he were the strangest, most difficult puzzle in the world.

It wasn't just the one timeline either. Demyx quickly found that no matter how the timeline flexed, rolled, and adjusted, at some point Luxu would always confess to his eye. Demyx felt increasingly confused and as though some pillar of support had crumbled from under him.

Had he unknowingly given Luxu Stockholm Syndrome? Had Luxu gone mad from the isolation from everyone he cared about? Or had he gone mad from an overload of memories?

Demyx never could deny Luxu anything. He studied his apprentice, searching for clues that the boy's feelings were the same as his future self's. He spent time trying to figure out his own feelings. Neither venture got very far.

Then there would be the occasions that Future Luxu would masterbate in front of No Name. Each time Present Demyx would clap his hands over his blushing face, as though that would help remove the sights and the sounds when his eye on No Name was _lidless_. It was worse when those visions came to him when other people were present and he had to try hard to pretend nothing was wrong. It was _the _worst when it was just Luxu there with him, and under the boy's innocent (really…?) concerned gaze and sweet voice and the man's heated, lust filled stare and dirty talk he felt like he was about to implode and _oh, Kingdom Hearts, he got _hard. Inevitably, he'd end up trying to flee the room, making up some sort of excuse, but Luxu didn't always let him go. He supposed it didn't make too much of a difference: sitting on his bed, trying to resist the urge to pleasure himself as he was forced to watch the live porn performance, or sitting in his chair, trying to teach Luxu and ignore the wanton moans the overlap between man and boy caused his mind to insist were coming out of his apprentice's mouth.

Needless to say, Demyx just got more confused.

Then there would be the times Future Luxu would bring men back to his room, always making sure No Name was adjusted for the best view of the bed. The men would invariably be blond, dirty blond, or light brunet. And Demyx would be forced to watch as Luxu slept with them. It drove him so crazy, he'd portal like a pinball all over the place—all throughout the tower, and even all over Daybreak Town—not caring what other people thought, but just trying to get _away _from the sights and the sounds and the _desire _to be the one on that bed, to be Future Luxu's partner. Not those, those, those substitutes.

* * *

The Master, as oblivious as he was, never realized he was jealous.

* * *

In the Castle That Never Was, Demyx was portalling around the Gray Area like a pinball. Xigbar eyed the sight warily from the safety of the ceiling. The Master had done the same odd behavior on occasion, although he'd always refused to give any sort of explanation for it. Xigbar suspected it had something to do with the Master's future visions of himself, as once he'd stopped bouncing around, he'd often scribble furiously in the book dedicated to keeping Luxu alive, then, after a momentary pause, he'd rip the entire page out and tear it to shreds.

But Demyx couldn't get visions of the future, so perhaps whatever was bothering him might lead to Xigbar figuring out what had kept bothering his Master.

Axel approached, a wide smirk on his face, as he dodged a few portals on the way over.

"Yo, Xigbar, how was your date?" He called up at the ceiling. Demyx faltered, almost stumbling, before flinging himself through the portals even faster.

"What date?" Xigbar was genuinely confused. His last "date" had been the celebration dinner with Demyx, and that had been months ago.

"Heard you've been wandering around with some blondie with a goatee. The whole Organization knows about it. Were you able to get any action?" Axel made some obscene hand gestures.

"What…? No. As if. That guy's our newest member, dumbass." With a _pop_, all the portals disappeared, leaving Demyx to park his butt on the couch and pretend nonchalantly like he hadn't been spazzing out for the past half hour. He summoned Arpeggio and started playing something barely audible, but Xigbar could swear he could see the blond's ears perked their way. "Xemnas should be calling an introductory meeting today or tomorrow. It shouldn't be like Demyx's where it got delayed."

"Oh." Axel was clearly disappointed. He threw a bitter look over at Demyx and breathed to himself, "he seems relieved." If the acoustics of the room hadn't been just right, Xigbar never would have heard the utterance. Xigbar's eye widened. Demyx was relieved he hadn't been on a date…? Then the bouncing around… had he been _jealous_?

Xigbar waited until Axel had left before returning to the ground and approaching the blond.

"Hey, Dem."

"Hrm," was the I'm-pretending-to-be-occupied response.

"So… what was up with all the portalling earlier?"

"No reason. I just had a lot of excess energy to burn." Aaand there was the "I'm trying to lie because it's important" face.

"Uh-huh. And—"

"What do you think about the new guy?" Demyx said quickly. "Oh, sorry, I interrupted." He seemed embarrassed.

Xigbar felt a little bewildered, now that it seemed that the source of his centuries long unrequited love might like him back. But wait a moment. What about all the times the Master had bounced around? Had he been jealous then too? Trying to remember what it was the Master could possibly have been jealous of, he soon felt speechless over his own past behavior. _Oh_. Oopsy-Daisy?

"Xiggy…?" Demyx frowned timidly. Xigbar pulled his thoughts together. Right, new guy.

"Well, he's… there's not much to say, really. He was calm and seemed a bit like a smooth operator. Had a couple of piercings in each ear. Probably Alpha. Not really my type." He lied. Blond was always his type. If they'd met a few years back, Xigbar would have had no compunction about persuading the man to join him in bed. And giving Demyx, via No Name, a front row view.

Almost as though Demyx could hear Xigbar's guilty thoughts, the blond tapped his foot and looked around restlessly, as though with the wrong word he'd start portalling again.

"He really isn't your type?" Demyx was clearly trying to go for half casual, half teasing with the query, and failing miserably.

"Nah, I prefer blonds who play the sitar." He hadn't meant to say that. But he couldn't take back the words now. That would just be arrow gunning himself in the foot if he made the blond think that was a lie.

"Oh." Was his response. His blushing response.

Before the conversation could go any further, Zexion walked in, saw the two on the couch, and dragged Demyx quickly away.

* * *

Demyx lay on his stomach upside down on Zexion's bed and twisted to look at the blue-gray haired man who was reading in a chair. He wasn't sure why Zexion had dragged him away to his room, but it didn't bother him much. He hasn't been prepared to continue that conversation anyway.

He turned over so that he was lying face up and pretended he wasn't disappointed by the lack of Xigbar up there.

"Hey, Zexion." He started. "I love you." And he did. Zexion had admitted to him within days of returning to Never Was that he'd been Prince Ienzo the whole time. Demyx had been mortified at first, but he'd fallen for the gentle Prince Ienzo, so he guessed that meant the one he'd actually fallen for was Zexion.

"I love you too," came the sincere reply, as Zexion looked at him over his book.

"But… um…" Zexion's gaze was steady as Demyx fidgeted, tapping his index fingers together. "I think I like Xigbar too."

* * *

Zexion sighed to himself. He'd been expecting this confession for a long time now. He wasn't sure what had been holding Demyx back or why he looked so _guilty _right now. Perhaps it had to do with the norms of his home world. The fact that Demyx was so clueless about some things that were obvious, but knew other things even Master Ansem hadn't known, had long ago suggested to Zexion that Demyx's home world might not be like most of the worlds in the Realm of Light. There was also the fact that Demyx's native language, when the automatic translator failed, sounded so alien to anything Zexion had ever encountered. Perhaps it was a world where there _were _no secondary genders, which would explain Demyx's ignorance. And if there were no secondary genders, perhaps the rules of lovers were different too, and Demyx was subconsciously reacting based on those rules. Well, he supposed it didn't hurt to try and ask.

"Demyx, why are you acting as though you're afraid I'd be mad at you?"

"_Because_, Zexy," he flipped back onto his stomach, "_we're _lovers and it's _wrong _to want someone else. I know from Vexen's lessons that it isn't, but it _feels _wrong." So he'd been right.

"Vexen was right. It _isn't _wrong. But you can't help what you feel. Is that why it's taken you so long to talk to me about this?"

"...Yeah." Demyx turned his head away and into the covers.

"Well, Demyx, what do you want to do? Do you want a one night stand with Xigbar?" A noise of disagreement interrupted him at "stand." "Would you like to offer him a night with the possibility of becoming lovers?" There was a silent nod. "Would you like to offer him a regular night or a heat night?"

"Uh… heat. I think I'd be too embarrassed to face him if I were sober."

Zexion nodded, having gotten all the information he needed for the moment. "Just leave it to me," he reassured.

* * *

A few days later, Xigbar was polishing his arrowguns, when he heard a knock on his door. He was irritated, as Demyx had been avoiding him for the past few days, and wasn't sure he wouldn't bite the head off any visitor. He gave a gruff "come in," and wasn't entirely surprised when Zexion portaled in.

"Xigbar," Zexion greeted him neutrally. "We need to talk. About Demyx." Xigbar banished his weapons and used a clean rag to wipe his hands of any stray polish.

"Okay. What do we need to talk about?" Xigbar returned levelly.

"Let me be blunt: Demyx likes you and would like to spend a night with you with the possibility of becoming lovers. There are a few… hang ups, if you are interested."

Outwardly, Xigbar cooly nodded and gave an "I am." Inwardly, there was a nervous lump in his throat and butterflies in his stomach and he felt_giddy_.

"I don't know if anyone has noticed, but I think Demyx's home world may have norms different from ours. As such… he feels guilty having feelings for you." Zexion paused to let Xigbar digest this. "He'd also prefer spending the night in heat, as he says he'd feel too embarrassed to face you sober. In fact, Demyx was very shy with me at first, so it isn't too surprising he'd feel shy with you." Zexion paused again. Xigbar waited. "You, Vexen, and I are the only ones other than Demyx who know he can go into heat. It should stay that way." Xigbar nodded. "Lastly, there's something important you should know about Demyx… I don't know how he'll be in heat, but out of heat, he's silent during sex. I know Alphas supposedly pride themselves on making Omegas moan, so if you can't accept the fact that Demyx might be totally silent when you're with him, this ends here." Zexion glared threateningly.

"I can accept it," he said thoughtlessly. Of course he'd accept Demyx any way he could get him. But all this new information would require some mental adjustment.

Zexion looked at him disbelievingly. "I've been in love with Demyx longer than you know." Xigbar reassured cryptically. "I would rather die than hurt him." The line may have been cliché, but it was true, and Zexion must have been able to tell, as his expression eased.

"So… when should we do this?"

* * *

Demyx sat on his bed with his boots kicked off and his gloves tossed on his night stand. His coat was zipped all the way up, his hood was up, and he was hunched over defensively. His foot was jiggling and his hands couldn't stop moving. He tried sitting on them, but that lasted only a few seconds. As much as he did want this, he was a nervous wreck. Adding to his anxiety was the fear that his nerves would make Xigbar second guess the whole thing. It was a vicious cycle.

He felt more than heard Xigbar and Zexion portal into the room. There was a pause as he could feel their gazes on him. He crossed his arms tightly against his body and his fingers on his arm tapped furiously.

"Is he okay?" He heard Xigbar speak lowly to Zexion.

"It took me thirty-six days for him to be relaxed enough to have sex. Twenty for hand jobs. He's probably just extremely nervous. Are you still okay with this, love?" He said the last part toward Demyx. Demyx didn't hesitate to nod his head several times.

He felt the bed dip on his right and he let Zexion's thin fingers pull his hands out from his arms and hold them gently.

"Demyx, it's okay. You know Xigbar won't hurt you." Demyx felt Zexion's pheromones work their usual calming influence and he sagged a little as he felt the bed dip on his left a little farther away.

"I know that." He muttered exasperatedly. "I don't know why I'm like this."

"Hey," Xigbar spoke. "We don't have to do anything tonight. We could just spend the night and talk, if you want. Or hold hands. Whatever you're comfortable with."

"But I want to have sex with you." And if there was a slight whine in that statement, Demyx would never confess.

He heard Xigbar chuckle, a sound that was usually sarcastic or sinister, but here was just amused.

Zexion loosened the grip on one of his hands and reached into a pocket, pulling out a familiar looking Petri dish.

"After our experiments, I used your clothes to create a smell sample of your heat." Demyx already knew all this, but it was soothing to listen to the explanation anyway. Zexion placed the dish into his unoccupied hand. "Because you were in heat for only a minute or two, the smell might not be strong enough. When you're ready, lift the lid. I'll try to amplify Xigbar's rut until it's at the appropriate level. If it doesn't work, we'll try Mrs. Whatsit's sample. Once you're in heat, I'll leave and return in the morning." Zexion lifted Demyx's hood enough to place a loving kiss on his forehead.

Under normal circumstances, the Beta would stay and they would be having a threesome. But during a consensual heat, especially the first one between an Alpha and an Omega, Betas tended not to be welcome. The Alpha would feel too territorial and the Omega would feel obliged to divide his or her attention, aggravating the Alpha. Even if Xigbar were an unusually tolerant Alpha, it would take time before Zexion would be allowed in their bed during a heat.

"Okay." Demyx breathed. He looked at the Petri dish in his hand, gave a quick peek up at Zexion, saw that he was calm and encouraging, and looked over at Xigbar. That was a mistake. The golden eye was amused but hungry. He was leaning back on his arms but his body was slightly tense, ready to make a sudden movement if necessary. Demyx felt just like he had that first day when Axel was giving him the tour and Xigbar was following them around: like prey.

He hunched back up and Xigbar leaned forward just enough to put up his hands in the "I surrender" pose. Demyx forced himself to relax again, and before he could change his mind, he ripped the lid off the dish.

The smell of vanilla and roses was indeed faint and Demyx offered Xigbar the dish. He took it and his pupil visibly blew up as he lifted the dish and sniffed.

Within moments Demyx was struck by the smell his mind registered as stars and konpeito. With his hood up and coat zipped up, Demyx's own answering heat smell got trapped. He choked on the strong sweet and floral smell coming from his own body. He tore off his hood and moved to embrace Xigbar, plunging his face into the crook of the man's neck, where the smell seemed strongest. He felt Zexion get up behind him, one hand reassuringly stroking his back, before the Beta left.

His head was pulled back, softly but firmly, and a nose was pressed against his pulse. After a couple of inhalations, the nose was replaced by lips which suckled and kissed.

His skin was on _fire_, and he needed _more_. He opened his eyes and the world was blurry. He struggled to move back, to get the space necessary to paw off his coat, but the Alpha in front of him wasn't having any of it. Hands gripped his arms, keeping him tightly in place, as a warning growl escaped the man. Demyx tried to explain what he needed, but his voice wasn't working properly. All that left him was a low, sad whine of "stars." Apparently the tone was enough, as Xigbar sat back a little, and Demyx gestured to his coat helplessly, only just unable to reach the zipper with Xigbar holding his upper arms down like that.

In a swift motion, Xigbar let go of one his arms and _yanked _on the zipper. The zipper screamed in protest, and for a moment, it seemed like it was going to break in a declaration of war. But it didn't, and Demyx's chest heaved as he tried to let it feel the cooler air. With his one free arm he tried to free himself from the coat, but other than pushing it a bit, there wasn't much he could do without the other arm. Xigbar took pity on him and helped him out of the coat in a move that was both predatory and caring.

With the coat out of the way, Demyx felt a momentary relief from the fever inside him, before it quickly surged back up in a renewed onslaught of heat and need. He mindlessly started pulling at his tank top as his thrust his hips up slightly, needing his pants off _now_. Xiggy, the idiot, was just watching him and doing nothing to help! _Oh, OH. _Xiggy was looking him in the eye and slowly pulling down the zipper on his own coat and that should not be so sexy. And _OH MY GOD_, _Xiggy was _naked _underneath_. And, while maintaining eye contact, _he was stroking himself_.

Demyx gave up trying to remember how shirts were supposed to be taken off, and instead covered his bright red face with both his hands, peeking out through his fingers. Xigbar's lascivious look changed briefly to something more thoughtful and reminiscent, as though thinking, "so this is why he acted like that," though Demyx had no memory of ever being this embarrassed around Xigbar before. Xigbar quickly snapped out of whatever strange mood had caught him, as he huffed in amusement before returning to his sly leer.

"Do you like me giving you a show, Demyx?" His normally laid back voice dripped sex and he was clearly only just holding on to the edges of his rationality. Demyx twitched at the words and his hips gave an involuntary thrust as he felt himself grow harder.

"_Dem_," Xigbar deliberately moaned, "I want to be in you so bad, want to fuck you senseless. Dreamed about it for _cen _— _years_. _Demyx_."

Demyx opened his mouth in the imitation of a whine, although no sound came out. He took his fingers off his face and scrabbled at his pants. It took several tries before he managed to undo the button and rather than use the zipper, his mushy brain decided to force the pants' opening apart. This did not work.

Demyx found himself pushed over by one large hand onto his back and a naked Xigbar hovered over him, wrenching the black tank top off of him, before stronger hands ripped his pants open. Xigbar tugged them down over Demyx's hips, Demyx lifting obligingly when necessary, and soon Demyx was left in nothing but his boxer briefs.

The predator sat back on his heels and surveyed Demyx, who resisted the urge to hide behind his hands again. But the internal fever wasn't letting him go and he barely registered when he started writhing, one hand clutching at the sheet near his face, the other clutching at the sheet near his hip. He teared up as his expression scrunched in pain, before steady hands were touching him, mapping out his chest and leaving cool pleasure in their wake.

Lips kissed away the tears that had fallen onto his temples before devouring his mouth with an intensity Demyx couldn't remember experiencing before.

He reached for the body above him, trying to pull it closer so that relatively chilled skin could lie flush against his own. He let out an "oomph" that came out as a "oo" through the kiss, as the weight settled down and he suddenly had a harder time breathing. But it was worth it as he momentarily normalized and felt some sanity return.

He broke the kiss, wanting to call out Xigbar's name, but it frustratingly only came out as "Lu." He tried again, and still only got "Lu." The man on top of him halted all movement for a moment before furiously grinding his length into Demyx's clothed one. Demyx arched and tipped his head back, a "Lu-shhh" escaping before he gave up on saying "Xigbar."

He reached down as best he could, and tried pushing down his underwear. It didn't help that Xigbar's legs were clamped around his thighs, his hips pressing down on Demyx's. Demyx managed to get them a quarter of an inch off before Xigbar rolled his eye and yanked them down with only a little more care than he'd shown the rest of Demyx's clothes before resuming his task of squishing Demyx.

Demyx's mouth opened on a noiseless moan, finally feeling skin against his tortured cock. He loved it when he felt Xigbar's dick squirt some precum onto his cock then rub against it making him slippery. That was _Xigbar's _precum being rubbed into his skin.

Too soon the precum dried and skin started to chafe. With a frustrated scowl, Demyx flailed one hand toward the nightstand on his left. He'd left a bottle of lubricant and a box of tissues a few hours earlier on the edge, in what he had hoped would be easy reach. Unfortunately they were too far down on the bed, and Demyx's hand came laughably short of its goal. He tried to scootch up, but he was too flattened by Xigbar to do so. The man didn't seem to appreciate that Demyx was trying to move somewhere else while he was trying to give the blond hickeys. Demyx pushed at Xigbar's sinewy shoulders and Xigbar tensed, before finally giving him space.

Demyx wriggled up the bed and managed to grab the items he wanted, along with his pillow, just as the delirium started overtaking his mind again.

He crashed sideways back onto the bed, squashing the tissue box and just managing to hang onto the lubricant and pillow. The stars were laughing at him, as he felt them reach over, pluck the pillow from his hand, and slide it under his head. He pouted, both because the stars were laughing and because they weren't touching him. Something tugged at the bottle in his hand, and he reflexively tightened his grip. There was a harder tug and he relented, too preoccupied with the way he'd started burning once more.

He spread his limbs as wide as they would go, in another futile effort to cool his body, and was rewarded with a groan of "D-demyx. Do you have to be so sexy?" A slick hand tugged on his cock, spreading a cooling substance along his length. The hand left, before returning with a similarly slicked up dick. Xigbar, and it was Xigbar, not "stars," Demyx remembered, wrapped his hand around both their dicks and started a mixture of thrusting and stroking. Demyx tried once more to call out to him: "XigLu." That still wasn't right. Xigbar used his other hand to reach out and cup his cheek, and with a "shhh, it's okay, Dem, I'm here," kissed him sweetly. Demyx's whole body shuddered as pleasure overwhelmed him and he came.

"Did you just come from my kissing you?" _Oooh_, how dare Xigbar laugh at him. Feeling as violent as the oxymoronic mixture of satiation and need coursing through his body would allow, he grabbed his pillow from behind his head and attacked.

"Heeeey. Stop that. I surrender. I surrender. _Sorry_." Satisfied, Demyx put the pillow back behind him.

Xigbar sighed and pulled out his hair tie. The pillow had done a number on his ponytail, disheveling his mid-back length hair. Before he could retie it, however, Demyx reached up and started running his fingers through it. Sighing again, Xigbar threw the tie at the night stand, where it bounced and skidded off, falling just beyond it.

Demyx lightly tugged to return the other man's attention back to him, and rolled his hips in a reminder that, yes, he might have come, but his heat wasn't over and Xigbar should be doing something now.

Xigbar narrowed his eye in amusement, but didn't laugh. He grabbed the other pillow from the top of the bed and turned Demyx over, placing the pillow under his hips. This caused the blond's butt to stick up cutely. Demyx looked over his shoulder and saw Xigbar reapply the lube to his right hand. He settled back down and soon felt a finger against his hole. He spread his legs eagerly and felt the finger breach his entrance. The heat helped banish the discomfort and Demyx happily wiggled his butt back further onto the finger. Xigbar's left hand came to rest atop Demyx's left cheek, both massaging and preventing Demyx from moving further, as he kissed and nipped at Demyx's right one. Demyx wondered if he'd end up having hickeys on his butt tomorrow. Xigbar wasn't letting him move back, so he tried to give a small thrust into the pillow. Xigbar growled and moved his left hand to hold Demyx's hip still. Demyx huffed in frustration but obediently did his best to ignore his growing arousal.

Soon he felt a second thick finger enter and rub against his walls. He normally tolerated but didn't particularly enjoy the process of being prepared. With the heat, though, sparks thrummed throughout his body and he was _aching _to do something to get those fingers in deeper. The sensations multiplied exponentially with the addition of a third finger. He couldn't help it and felt his hips rock as much as he could get away with.

"Hold your horses," Xigbar grumbled behind him. The fingers left his body and Demyx pounded the bed with his fist in annoyance. Xigbar prompted his body onto its hands and knees and he followed the prompts willingly. Xigbar's reslickened dick poked at his entrance and soon started in inch in. Xigbar felt bigger than Zexion, and perhaps a bit longer, as once fully seated, Demyx felt fuller than usual. Xigbar's hair tickled his back as the man leaned over and pressed open mouthed kisses to his shoulder. "Dem," he whispered. Demyx fell to his elbows, partly because he was unable to support the weight and partly because it gave him more leverage to thrust back.

Xigbar slowly slid out before pushing back in. He developed a rhythm, going a little harder and a little faster with each thrust. It wasn't long before he was slamming in and out. Demyx shifted a little and now Xigbar slammed against that spot that made Demyx see stars. He had to tell Xigbar, had to tell him, so he'd keep touching there. But still, all he could get out was a slurred "XLu" as he thrust back as hard as he could.

"Guess I'm hitting your prostate," Xigbar panted. He took care to keep the angle and reached around to Demyx's neglected erection.

With the dual stimulation, Demyx reached his peak quickly. He slammed back one final time as he spurted into Xigbar's hand. Xigbar thrust a few more times before he plunged in and stilled, releasing deep inside Demyx.

He grunted and reluctantly pulled out, flopping over next to Demyx. Demyx took the pillow that had been under his hips, tore off the pillowcase, and guiltily offered it to Xigbar. Xigbar accepted it wearily and Demyx flomped onto his own pillow, feeling too exhausted even to bother cleaning up. But he really should at least try… was the last thing he thought before he fell asleep.

* * *

Xigbar opened his eye. He could have sworn he heard… But no, Demyx's deep breathing indicated he was fast asleep. Xigbar closed his eye again, drifting back into the arms of the sandman, when a hand clumsily patted his. He opened his eye again, and Demyx was still asleep, and yet, there he was, patting Xigbar.

"Luxu," the Master muttered. "I love you too." And with a snore, he stilled.

* * *

Demyx's conscious woke before he felt capable of moving or opening his eyes. He heard Xigbar and Zexion conversing, but had trouble making it out, the way one does when half asleep and taking in surrounding sounds and weaving them into one's dreams. He rebelled against himself and with an inner "_I wanna wake up_," he cracked open his eyes. He shut them immediately, as the brightness of the room hurt, but at least the conversation around him came into focus.

"No, you were right. He tried to say my name several times, but kept messing it up. Otherwise he was completely silent. Wouldn't change last night for all the worlds, though."

"So you still feel the same way?"

"Yes."

"What way is that?" Demyx managed to mutter. He could feel himself sinking back into unconsciousness.

He felt the bed dip next to him and Zexion's warm hands stroking his visible cheek.

"Good morning, Demyx. How do you feel?"

"Mornin', Zexy. Sweepy." He pouted.

"Demyx, you'll need to get up soon for your mission." Demyx hazily considered this.

"Skipping."

Zexion let out an exasperated sound. "It wasn't _that _hard on you, was it?"

"Not in pain." Demyx mumbled. "Just can't move."

"I guess I'm just that good." Xigbar smirked.

"What way do you feel, Xiggy?" Demyx hadn't forgotten his initial question.

"That… I love you, Dem. Demyx." Came the serious reply.

"Oh. Love you too, Xiggy." Demyx paused. "Love you, Zexy." And then he fell back asleep.

* * *

Parts of this chapter were inspired by ardatyakshi (keelahselai)'s fic " lose that sinking feeling" on AO3. I hope you go read it if you haven't already.

The chapter was easier to write than I thought it was going to be, since I haven't been able to stop thinking about _next _chapter. I woke up, realized that this chapter was going to start with Luxu, and it wrote itself from there. The first real hitch came in the first Zexion/Xigbar interaction and trying to decide whose POV I wanted to use. I actually don't really like their interaction that much, but I felt like it had to be there. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ After that, once the Petri dish was in play, it got really hard. Hahaha… *dies*

By the way, I did a little bit of research on smell capturing for this fic, but my research was cursory, so I apologize for any scientific inaccuracies.

Why does Xigbar have the same smell as Luxu? Different body, different smell, right? Well, er, logically that should be true. Just consider the smell as tied to the soul not the body. Hey, it works for hearts. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

I don't know if anyone's caught the "discrepancy" in the way people open doors, but just thought I'd make it clear. People _portal _through bedroom doors, they _open _the door to Vexen's lab. No one wants to portal in and instantly turn into a popsicle.

When I write these chapters, I always write them on my phone. Autocorrect is murder, though. I spend way too much time correcting autocorrect. But sometimes it does the most hilarious things. Like when I wrote "spreading a cooling substance" (the lube) it changed it to "spreading a cooking substance." (╯°Д°）╯︵ /(.□ . \\) Poor Demyx. Poor Demyx's penis.

Yes, I know Xigbar's hair is longer in the games. But remember this is still very roughly six years before KH1.


	12. Zexion's Grief

Second to last chapter!

Summary for the next two chapters:

So prepare for the angst of a lifetime

Be prepared for nonconsensual news

A terrible new era

Is tiptoeing nearer

(Roxas&Xion: And how do we matter?)

Just listen to Master

I know it sounds sordid

But you'll be rewarded

When at last Demyx is given his dues

And justice deliciously squared

Be prepared!

* * *

Zexion's Grief

* * *

Zexion stirred and tried to crawl out of the king sized bed. Unfortunately, an arm sneaked out and pulled him back into the bed.

"Demyx," he said quietly, trying not to wake the other inhabitant of the bed. "I need to get ready to go."

"No." His lover pouted. "Not allowed to go."

Another arm reached over and pushed Zexion down. "Aw, come on. You can stay a few more minutes." Xigbar grinned. "S'not like Castle Oblivion's going anywhere."

Zexion sighed, knowing there was no way he'd be able to win against the other two. It didn't help that Demyx was now clinging to him like an octopus and Xigbar had a firm arm around the Schemer's waist. "I suppose a few more minutes wouldn't hurt."

"Hey, Zexy." Demyx traced anxious, invisible patterns onto Zexion's skin with his finger. "You're coming back, right?"

"Of course I'm coming back. I should only be gone for a few weeks at most. You know that. Where is this coming from?"

"I don't know." He sighed. "I just have this feeling. That we're never going to see you again."

Xigbar's expression turned serious. "Is it just a feeling?"

"You two! Stop being ridiculous. Okay, that's it, I'm getting out of bed."

"Awwww, Zexy, nooooooo." Zexion determinedly got up, despite the mass of Nocturne still clinging to him.

"Perhaps he just needs some persuasion?" Xigbar ogled his two naked lovers.

"I can do that." Demyx chirped, cheered up now that there was a plan to get Zexion to stay.

* * *

Suffice it to say, Zexion was late to the departure meeting. Marluxia was pissed.

* * *

Riku had moved on and Zexion stared at the spotless floor. It didn't seem fair that Lexaeus had died and left no trace. His best friend was dead and there was nothing for him to hold onto, nothing left he could say "goodbye" to. Even Skysplitter had disappeared.

It had been difficult enough when his father figure had died at Axel's hands. But at least he'd had Lexaeus to help keep him together.

Zexion stood in the hallway of Castle Oblivion.

And grieved.

* * *

Elsewhere, Axel snuck into the basement, hoping to find information that had been kept from the upper levels. Lexaeus and Vexen were dead and Zexion was busy doing whatever, so it was the perfect chance.

Axel was surprised when he came across the lexicon. Zexion must have been reading it when he'd hurried off to wherever he was. It wasn't like the Schemer to be so careless and leave his weapon out in the open like that. But Axel would take what he could get.

Pocketing the book to read for later, he started scanning the computer database, keeping one eye on the security feeds. It wouldn't do to have Zexion catch him, after all. He'd have to read the book soon: at the rate the Organization members were dropping, the book might end up disappearing while he was reading it.

He spent an hour or so copying some intriguing information about the Replica Program, but then Zexion was moving and he needed to leave _now_.

Axel slunk away to find a good spot to read the book he'd liberated.

* * *

Green eyes narrowed in disgust. Much of the lexicon contained the stories the gray haired man had written for Demyx. He sneered as he saw the "_and then Prince Ienzo and Captain Demyx got married_" and "_and then Prince Ienzo and Brave Knight Demyx got married_" and "_and then Prince Ienzo and Fairy King Demyx got married_" slowly evolve into "_After the marriage, there was a feast_," and "_After the feast, Prince Ienzo brought [Captain/Brave Knight/Fairy King] Demyx into the the bridal chamber_." He outright snorted as later in the book, Zexion had written in the margins things like, "_there was oil on the nightstand_" and written in a different color pen, "_and tissues_." It was laughable to see a timeline like this of just when Zexion was trying to get lucky with the blond.

Axel let the pages flip by quickly as he looked for something more interesting. He stopped when he noticed what seemed to be notes for a science experiment. He went back several pages before he found their start. His mouth dropped open at the words written in a neat hand: "_Notes on the Experiments on Whether Demyx Can Go Into Rut or Heat_." He flipped to the end marked "_Conclusions_."

Malicious green eyes matched a dark, twisted grin.

* * *

"You can't do this!" Zexion groaned as the replica lifted him up. If only he'd had his lexicon, this wouldn't have happened. But somehow, unbelievably, he'd lost it. And for whatever reason he hadn't been able to summon it.

Zexion was terrified. He didn't want to die. He didn't care about whatever plans Axel had. He just wanted to live and see Demyx once more. Would Demyx even know what had happened to him?

"So sorry, Zexion." Axel was saying something, and Zexion struggled to listen. "You just found out way too much. But no worries! I'll be sure to take care of Demyx for you." Zexion's eyes bulged in horror as he saw Axel tap his missing lexicon against the red head's temple.

_Demyx, no!_

And Zexion was absorbed.

* * *

"Xigbar!" Demyx _threw open the door _and _ran _into Xigbar's room. Xigbar dropped the gun appreciation magazine he'd been holding and fell off his bed.

"What…?"

"Xigbar!" In his panic, Demyx was using his full name. "Is it true what they're saying?! That everyone at the Castle's dead! You'd know, right?" For a second, Xigbar was confused, since clearly he and Demyx were alive and well, until he realized that Demyx was referring to the _other _"Castle." A lump of guilt settled in his stomach. He'd known that Xemnas had ordered several members to Castle Oblivion in order to get rid of traitors. He'd assumed that Zexion would be safe. Xemnas should have already known who the real traitors were.

"I don't know, Dem. This is the first I'm hearing of this. Who's this 'they' you're talking about?"

"Saïx. He's saying that every… that everyone's…" Demyx abruptly dropped to his knees and Xigbar hurried over. Sitting down and placing his arms carefully around Demyx, he slowly rocked the sobbing blond in his arms.

* * *

Demyx did not take Zexion's death well. He'd wanted to go to Castle Oblivion to see for himself, to find one clue about what had happened, to find one fragment of Zexion that had been left behind. Xemnas had forbidden it, so it took all of Xigbar's persuasive powers to convince the blond not to go.

Without a way to direct his grief, he stayed holed up in Zexion's room. He didn't go out on missions, he barely ate (and only what Xigbar brought him), he washed only when Xigbar told him to. He was a mess.

After two weeks, Xigbar started dragging him on missions in the hope that a change of pace might help. He'd fought, but his reaction times were so slow, that if Xigbar hadn't been by his side, he would have died several times over.

Demyx didn't want to die. He was just having trouble rousing up the energy to want to live.

A few days after they'd started their double missions, Xigbar had been wounded by a Heartless while protecting the blond, and Demyx freaked. If he lost Xigbar too… The wound had been minor, but it had snapped Demyx far enough out of his sorrow that protecting Xigbar now took priority. Demyx started following Xigbar around to make sure he was safe. He knew he was being annoying, and he _tried _not to be overprotective, but it was hard. Thankfully, Xigbar was being patient with him. Especially since Xigbar had lost Zexion too. While technically the two had been Demyx's lovers, rather than each other's, they had been a trio long enough that there were feelings of mutual respect and desire, if not love.

Demyx could only hope that things would get better. And they did… until four days later.

* * *

Demyx trudged through the portal and into his room. He and Xiggy had been on a mission to Agrabah, and he was looking forward to taking a cold shower. He tossed his gloves on the table by the door he specifically kept for that purpose and started to tug on his coat zipper, when his mind registered that something was wrong. In his peripheral vision, he could see that there was something dark on his white bed.

He turned his head, and saw Axel half lying half sitting on his bed, legs crossed and one arm behind his head. He was wearing his _boots _on_Demyx's _bed. It was only when he saw a familiar round plastic object in Axel's hand that the stink registered. He must have been really out of it to miss _that_.

As much as he did like, but not love, the smell of a wood fire, he felt nauseous over the acrid smell of charcoal and cigarette smoke that filled the room.

Demyx felt the spark of his heat ignite, and he frantically mentally pushed it down.

"You know," Axel smirked. "I always did want to fuck you. But considering you could kill Xemnas if you wanted, when you refused me it just wasn't worth it to try. _Now_, though… Well, you just won't be able to resist me, will you?" Axel swung his legs over as he started to get up, and Demyx fled.

* * *

He popped out into Castle Oblivion. He _knew _Zexion wouldn't be there, but his heart wouldn't listen. He didn't have much time before Axel figured out where he could be. Or until he wasn't able to control himself any longer. He may have been part Beta, which allowed him temporarily to shove his need down, but it wouldn't last long, and without a true Beta, he'd never be able to stop himself once his heat started.

"Zexion!" He couldn't prevent himself from shouting. "Zexion! Help!" He ran through rooms and corridors, frantically searching. "Zexion!"

A dark portal formed in front of him and he skidded to the side and created his own, barely closing it behind him as a hand reached it.

Desperate, he portaled to Saïx's room, but the blunet wasn't there. He could stay there and gamble on Axel not finding him. Or… It was a huge risk, but he decided to portal to the Gray Room. If Saïx wasn't there and he let his control slip while there were other members… or no one was there and Axel found him…

He portaled and immediately swung his head to look around the room. Luxord and Xigbar were playing cards in one corner of the room, Luxord facing him while Xigbar's back was to him, while Roxas and Xion seemed to be doing paperwork on the couch next to him. There was no Saïx. Demyx whimpered. If Saïx was with Xemnas, there was no way he could get help from the Luna Diviner.

"Dem, is something wrong?" Xigbar had turned around and was looking at him with concern. He heard footsteps behind him and he started to run forward, but hands caught his shoulders and with a sing-song "caught you," he was trapped.

Roxas' face lit up. "Axel, you're back!" His nose wrinkled, "Hey, what's that smell? I like it, but it's a little strong."

"Oh, shit. Axel, what the hell are you doing?!" Demanded Xigbar. Luxord stared in vague confusion and disappointment as Xigbar abandoned their game and ran over.

Xion got there first. She'd been only a few steps away in the first place, so it made sense.

"Demyx, are you okay?" Her hand was on his arm and suddenly he felt like a puppet whose strings had been cut. _So, Xion was a Beta_, he thought, as he slumped over in relief and release from his heat.

"Hey!" Was Axel's angry shout to his captive's sudden dead weight. And then Xigbar was there, punching Axel, apparently too distraught to remember that he was a long range fighter. Demyx tried to get out of the way, but found that as soon as he was away from Xion, Axel's rut started affecting him again. At least Axel didn't seem able to use his abilities while he was like this. Or perhaps he was just too riled up.

"Can you calm Axel down too?" He asked her. She looked at him with blank confusion, so he grabbed her hand and hauled her away from the fighting. As they passed Roxas, he grabbed the blond's arm with his other hand and tugged them both further away, toward Luxord. When Roxas tried to dig in his heels, Demyx simply used the water in his body to move him.

"What the hell?" Roxas spluttered.

"Sorry, but it's an emergency. We shouldn't be so close."

"Why not?" Xion questioned.

"Oh, right. I guess it's not a problem for either of you. Still, you guys might get hurt."

"I think the only one who should be getting hurt here is Xigbar," Roxas grumbled nastily.

"No! Xiggy is protecting me! You don't understand." He realized, though, that Roxas was _Axel's _friend, so he probably wouldn't understand even if he tried to explain it.

"Thank you for trying to protect us, Demyx." Xion said quietly.

"Uh-huh," he nodded distractedly. He wasn't sure how far away was going to be safe enough. There was no doubt in his mind that Xiggy would win, but who knew what the range of the fighting would end up being? He wished he could help, but there was no way he was letting go of Xion anytime soon. Oh, wait, there _was _something he could do.

"I can't believe I'm such an idiot." He turned around and saw Xigbar and Axel wrestling on the ground. "Xiggy," he called. "If you move back, I'll immobilize Axel." Xigbar didn't seem to hear him.

"You can't do that," Roxas dissented.

"So I should let them keep fighting…?"

"Immobilize Xigbar. He's the one who attacked first."

"You're wrong."

"Immobilize them both." Xion suggested.

"But I've never tried controlling multiple people before. It's hard enough avoiding accidentally killing one person."

"What?" Roxas squeaked.

"But fine. I'll try it."

Demyx found that the water actually obeyed him better, now that he was using it when he wasn't angry. He separated Xigbar and Axel and carefully pulled them apart, drawing Xigbar closer and pushing Axel farther away.

"Dem, let me go."

"Er, sorry, Xiggy."

"But he's trying to _rape _you."

"I know." Demyx said quietly, blinking back tears. Xion gave a quiet gasp and squeezed his hand. Gratefully, he squeezed back.

"That's a lie. Axel would never do something like that." Roxas protested angrily.

Demyx sighed, and took the easy way out: "He's in rut. Of course he isn't rational." Xigbar gave him a disbelieving look over his shoulder. Demyx shrugged unhappily. He wanted to bring Xigbar all the way back to them and hug him, but he couldn't let Xion go, and he was afraid of what Roxas would do if he let him go.

"Where's the Omega in heat, then?" Luxord chimed in. Demyx winced. What was he supposed to say?

"What's the meaning of this?" _Saïx. _Saïx was here.

"Your boyfriend's in rut." Demyx immediately tried to cast all the blame on Axel. That he was also getting a little petty revenge on Roxas for his attitude, when the younger blond Omega had such a clear crush, did not make Demyx feel better. Nope. No way. Oh, wait, he wouldn't be jealous of a Beta anyway. Damn it.

Saïx bent down to whisper to Axel. The smell finally dissipated and Demyx let go of Xion and Roxas physically, Xigbar and Axel psychically, and dove for Xigbar. Wrapping his arms around his lover's waist, he squeezed as hard as he could, causing Xigbar to grunt and wince, and buried his face into Xiggy's chest for comfort. He completely missed the moment Axel secretly passed something over to Saïx as they continued conversing.

Xigbar got them both up, and with a "Thanks, Poppet, we owe you one," he portaled them back to his room.

* * *

A figure placed an object into a desk drawer. With this, he'd finally be able to obtain his revenge. Now, he just needed to find the right moment to use it. Kingdom Hearts must have been smiling on him tonight.

* * *

Demyx moved completely into Xigbar's room after that. He was too terrified to return to his own, always afraid Axel would be there waiting for him again. Xigbar stayed with him as he cleaned his room out.

Zexion's room had been trashed when Axel searched for the heat sample. Zexion had always kept a smell sample of Demyx's heat on hand so that Demyx and Xigbar could have a "heat night" whenever they wanted. The existence of the sample and of Demyx's heat had always been a secret among the three of them. Vexen might have known about Demyx's heat, but he didn't know about the samples.

It pained Demyx to think that Axel, who he'd once considered a friend, must have had something to do with Zexion's death.

* * *

The months passed and Axel made no other move against them. Xion disappeared and Roxas left, and for some reason no one could remember Xion. Not even Xigbar. Demyx found it disconcerting, but he quickly learned not to say a word about it, or risk being seen as a crazy person.

Eventually word spread that Roxas-Sora was running around the worlds, and Demyx was sent to the Olympus Coliseum. He never really cared about doing well on missions, but his indifference had gotten worst over the past several months with the stress of Zexion's death and Axel's attack. He was feeling particularly flippant when he ran into Roxas-Sora, even reading aloud the orders he'd scribbled down. He fought Roxas-Sora, preoccupied with thoughts of whether Xion was in there too and was she conscious at all? Roxas-Sora defeated all his clones and he decided just to screw his orders and leave.

* * *

"Demyx, the Superior wishes to see you about your new orders." Saïx informed him as he was sitting on the couch in the Gray Area, strumming Arpeggio.

"Okay." Demyx stepped into the portal Saïx had created, the Diviner following quickly behind.

"Number IX, sit down." Xemnas was sitting behind his desk, paperwork reassuringly scattered around his desk. There was a faint floral smell in the room, but it was too difficult for Demyx to make out what it was.

Eyeing the infamous proffered chair warily, Demyx gingerly sat down, ready to spring up if any Dusks made an appearance. Saïx was disturbingly standing right behind him.

His nose twitched as he noticed a fetid stench. The floral smell from earlier must have been an air freshener to cover up whatever died in this office.

"Demyx, you are to fight Sora in Hollow Bastion. After our talk is complete, I'll send you there myself. If he will not work with us, you are to eliminate him."

"Xemnas, Superior, sir. You're sending the wrong guy. I'm not a fighter, I'm even less of an assassin!" The stink was getting worse, and Demyx was starting to feel dizzy.

Xemnas leaned forward. "Oh, but you're going. Whether you like it or not."

Saïx reached down and with one hand on Demyx's shoulder, said into his ear: "Give in to your urges."

And Demyx finally realized to his horror what that smell really was.

But it was too late to run.

* * *

Heavily injured and woozy with heat delirium, Demyx found himself surrounded by the blue and gray natural walls of Hollow Bastion. He was surprised to see Roxas-Sora and his companions already there in front of him.

He couldn't even be sure what he should be saying. He was… he was… right, that was Roxas.

"Hey, you guys are looking lively." That was a friendly greeting, right?

Damn, Roxas was picking on him again. He swayed backward and gasped as he only just stopped himself from falling flat on his back.

"You shouldn't judge anyone by appearance." He scolded. It had been a long time since anyone had dared to call him a wimp, and he didn't like it. What was he talking about…? He turned around, wondering if maybe Xiggy or Zexy were behind him and could remind him. To his delight, they were.

"_Focus, Demyx._" Zexion smiled at him.

"_You're doing great, Dem_." Xigbar was smiling too.

"I told them they were sending the wrong guy." He babbled back. Who were "they" again?

"_Of course they did,_" Xigbar reassured him. "_They should have known you wouldn't hurt one of us_."

"_We love you, Demyx_." Zexion chimed in.

Roxas was saying something about them not having a heart. Lies. Xiggy and Zexy loved him and he loved them.

He turned around and gestured at Xiggy and Zexy. "Oh, we do too have hearts." He reassured his lovers behind him, "Don't be mad."

Now they were saying he was tricking them! He turned back around and silently pleaded with Xiggy and Zexy to tell him what to do. He couldn't think anymore.

"_Demyx, turn around, point your finger at them and say, 'Silence, traitor._'" Zexion helpfully provided.

"_Yeah, then you're going to have to summon Arpeggio and fight them. Sorry, Dem_." Xigbar added.

He did as he was directed, and only vaguely heard himself say his signature, "Dance, Water, Dance!"

He couldn't remember much after that. Only that Zexy and Xiggy were cheering him on and he had to do his best, even if he was in so much pain already.

"_Oh, Dem_."

"_Demyx_."

Why did they sound so sad?

He felt himself fading away and his mind finally cleared up enough to remember that Zexion was dead and Xigbar didn't even know he was here, didn't know he was fighting. He never even got the chance to say "goodbye."

"No way!" He clutched his head and screamed.

* * *

Xigbar awoke with a gasp. He'd been having trouble sleeping since Demyx's death, usually just going until he passed out. But finally, _finally_, today was the day he was allowed to end the monsters that killed his precious Master. He'd forced himself to sleep with a spell so he could be in top condition. Of course, he just had to end up dreaming of Demyx.

It was with a grin that he faced the intruders to Never Was.

"Have you been a good boy?" Sora hadn't. He'd killed Demyx after all.

* * *

Ienzo awoke to find Lea monologing at his own reflection. He'd had a strange dream about Demyx in Radiant Garden. _Demyx_. And just like that, he remembered his death. He launched himself at Lea and shook the taller man.

"What did you do to Demyx?!" He demanded.

Aeleus gently pulled him away and then lifted Lea up by the lapels of his coat.

"Answer the question." He said gruffly. He may not have known what was going on, but clearly he was still Ienzo's best friend.

"Nothing!" Lea defended, then winced. "Well… I did try, and I'm really sorry about that, but I didn't succeed… I did give that Petri dish thing to Saïx, though. Sorry."

"Where is Demyx? Do you know what happened to him?" Ienzo questioned.

"I don't know! I left the Organization. He was still alive then. Maybe Dilan would know." Ienzo turned around, but Dilan was still unconscious.

"If anything had happened to him, he might have been recompleted, like us." Aeleus offered.

Ienzo nodded thoughtfully. Where would Demyx be recompleted? No one knew where Demyx's home world was, not even Demyx himself. Which left two likely options: the world Xigbar had found him on, or Traverse Town. Where was Braig?

Ienzo looked around. Only Braig knew where Demyx had been found. Unable to find him, he decided to change tactics. He'd do anything, ally with anyone to find Demyx.

"If you help me find Demyx, I'll forgive you for killing me." He stated slowly. Before Lea could answer, he left. Perhaps there were survivors in town who might know something about Traverse Town.

* * *

When Luxu had woken up as Braig, he'd felt both relieved and upset. Relieved that he was alive, relieved that other members were there, particularly Ienzo—and if he gave a kick to Lea, no one would know—upset because he had no idea what happened to Demyx. Was it even possible for Demyx to be recompleted? Sure, he didn't have a Heartless, but his Heart was in twenty-one pieces. Had he been recompleted and sent to his home world, never to be seen from again? Was he at the Keyblade Graveyard? Or had he just vanished?

When the young Xehanort showed up, he continued to play his role as the fool on autopilot. If Xehanort was back and No Name was back, then there was at least one piece of the Master still in the universe. Perhaps he'd have to let Xehanort's plans succeed further than he thought...

* * *

_Yeah, right. Bodies don't grow on trees, Ienzo. It's the backup plan or nothing now. But… the backup plan isn't a true solution._

"Finally. 'Bout time."

Ienzo startled and gasped as he heard someone behind him. He turned and saw a figure coming through a portal, carrying a person sized lump.

"Looks like you fixed up the place."

"Xigbar, is that you?" He was shocked.

"Bingo. It's been a long time, Ienzo. I'll cut to the chase: I've got a delivery for you, and then we need to talk. I'm kinda high up in the new Organization, so we don't have much time before people notice I'm missing."

One emotional reunion later and he saw Xigbar in the chair in his room while he took the bed. It was the most private place he could think of on such short notice.

"Why did you leave?"

"Do you still care about Demyx, Ienzo?"

"Yes, of course! My feelings are the same."

"Well, would it surprise you to know that everything I've done for the past several centuries has been for Demyx?"

"What…?"

"Here's the short version: Demyx is the original Keyblade Wielder. Chosen by Kingdom Hearts itself. When he became a Nobody, his Heart turned into the x-blade. He spent centuries time traveling trying to prevent the Keyblade War. It didn't work so he did his best to ensure that were survivors. To keep the x-blade—you know about the x-blade, right?" Ienzo nodded, not quite processing what he was hearing. "To keep the x-blade out of Xehanort's hands as long as possible, he had me destroy the thing into twenty-one pieces."

"Twenty."

"Twenty-one. You've seen the twenty-first piece yourself, in your illusions. Anyway, now here's the problem: can Demyx be recompleted if his Heart was never a Heartless in the first place?" Xigbar let Ienzo mull that over a moment. "I figure, there are probably three outcomes: one, he's recompleted and sent back home beyond Kingdom Hearts and we never see him again. Two, he reappears when No Name, my Keyblade which has a piece of him in it, reappears with Xehanort and probably shows up at the Keyblade Graveyard. Which he hasn't. Although the fact that No Name still exists makes me doubt that he's been recompleted either. Three, he can't reappear until the x-blade is reforged with the other twenty pieces." He leaned forward.

"So here's the million munny question: are you going to encourage the Guardians of Light to fight with the Organization? Because, frankly, that seems like the only chance we have of ever seeing Demyx again." He stood up.

"I took a big risk in telling you all this. I really wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but he loved you, and I think he would have wanted you to know." Xigbar opened up a portal.

"Wait, you said that you've been alive for centuries. Is Braig even really your name?"

"Braig's my latest vessel. My real name's Luxu."

"What about Demyx?"

"As far as I know, Demyx has always been Demyx. I used to call him 'Master,' but I never asked if he had another name. Sounds like a good idea, if he ever comes back."

Luxu left, and Ienzo sat in his bedroom until it grew dark, thinking.

* * *

The next day, Ienzo tapped on the Gummiphone and clicked on the first contact on the phone. His call was soon picked up by a brunet. Ienzo gently smiled.

"Sora? I have some good news. Yesterday, a member of the Organization snuck us a vessel for Roxas from Vexen as well as Master Ansem. With this, we should have Roxas' body prepared very soon. Just let me know if there's anything else I can do to help you with your fight against Xehanort and the Real Organization XIII."

"Thanks, Ienzo!"

"Whatever it takes."

* * *

Even though each part of this chapter belongs here, I kinda wished this could be several mini chapters instead, given how disjointed this ended up feeling in places.

No one thought the autocorrect thing from last chapter was funny? Just me? Do you guys even read my author's notes? Am I just screaming into the void?

I tried really hard to figure out the exact timeline of who died when (I don't mean the order but as in, for example, "Vexen died on day 5, Lexaeus died on day 7," that sort of thing) and who knew what when, but I found it rather impossible. In fact, originally Axel was going to show up before word got around of C.O.'s fall and Demyx was going to flee to C.O. without knowing Zexion was dead, and it was going to be heartbreaking as he called for help, but I did work out the timeline well enough to figure out that Demyx would have known at that point. With luck, you still found it heartbreaking.

No, the Beta powers were not random. He actually did the same thing in chapter 2. He also calmed down Ira, but he doesn't know that he can do that now.

I did not mean to write Roxas with such a nasty personality, although, to be fair, from his perspective, his behavior's perfectly justified.

You know, when Saïx walked in after the fight, I seriously considered referring to him as Saïx ex Machina. It's, what, his third time playing that role in this story? I didn't, because it would break the story, but I so wanted to.

Sorry for another repetitive info dump. I don't like them, but I feel that this is info the character needs to know, and just saying, "Xigbar told him everything" isn't true, because he _didn't_.


	13. Xehanort's Mistake

Last chapter! I'm kinda glad that at least one person seemed interested enough in this story to read it all the way through, even if it was just _one_ person. T_T So, thank you, whomever you are.

I have a third story in this series I'm contemplating writing, but considering the reception for the first two, I'm not sure I'll even post it here, if I do end up writing it. I do have a completely unrelated drabble I'll probably cross post within an hour.

You know, I cross posted this story here because I was sad about the unpopularity of my stories on AO3 and hoped that maybe the audience would be more receptive here. But it turns out AO3 is much more receptive to my stories. I'm not sure whether it's because they're multi-pairing or because they're based on the premise that Demyx is the MoM that makes them unpopular. Or whether my writing is s-. Since I know plenty of stories featuring Demyx here on ff getting a bajillion reviews. Or maybe I just fell into the fandom at the wrong time. _Shrug_.

* * *

Xehanort's Mistake

* * *

"As if." Luxu portaled to the top of the wall of the maze as Sora and Riku looked on in baffled horror. He smirked as he stepped back over the edge, the fools thinking that he was actually dying. Once he was safely out of sight, he attached himself to the maze wall and opened up a new portal.

He stepped in and greeted the figure that was waiting for him, silently accepting the presented potion: "it shouldn't take more than a few hours before everything's wrapped up and we'll have our answer, one way or another." Ienzo nodded tersely, then leaned in to hug the older man.

"I'm glad you're all right, Luxu." Luxu startled. It was the first time in centuries another person had spoken his true name, other than that one time the Master had confessed to him while asleep. It sounded foreign to him.

"You don't have to call me 'Luxu;' you can still call me 'Xigbar' or 'Braig.'"

Ienzo shook his head. "It's your name, isn't it? Unless you'd prefer for me to call you Xigbar?"

"Nah, just not used to it." He changed the subject. "So, what do you want to do? Wait here? Or wait at the Graveyard?"

"Graveyard."

"Okay, but we'll have to stay hidden from everyone."

"That's fine. While we're waiting, you can tell me more about the real you and about Demyx."

"It's a deal."

Together they left through a portal, not bothering to look back. In the room they left behind, a replica body slept.

Master Ansem walked into the room. "Ienzo, how is the work going? Ienzo…?"

* * *

In the darkness, there was a light. The light consolidated into a circle of glass. On the right was depicted a sleeping figure with dirty blond hair and wearing a long black coat. In his hand was a Keyblade in blues, greens, and turquoises. On the edge of the circle was a small planet, in blue and green. A line bisected it and went around the circle, as though depicting the planet's orbit. There was a smaller inner circle toward the top, which showed three faces. In one circle was the face of a young man with hair covering his right eye, his face in repose. In another circle, two faces were next to each other: one, a young boy with fluffy hair and a sweet smile, the other, an older man with an eyepatch, a solemn expression, and hair tied back. Superimposed above it all, the image of a heart shaped moon could be seen. On the edges of the circle, the darkness writhed and twisted, representing the insanity the light had staved off for centuries. Insanity from staring into the void of the ended worlds time and time again.

On top of the circle, in the center, a figure lay unmoving.

The figure opened its eyes.

* * *

Xehanort rose, the copies of No Name circling around him as the golden light of Kingdom Hearts shone down on him. The x-blade materialized in his hand.

"The x-blade is complete," he rejoiced. "Kingdom Hearts! I call upon your true form."

"Nope, not happening." A voice interrupted. The x-blade vanished from Xehanort's grasp and reappeared in the hand of a striding, hooded figure that materialized out of thin air onto the pillar Xehanort had just floated off of. "Well, that is to say, that up there already is Kingdom Hearts' true form and I'm not just going to let you corrupt it with darkness. Although I would like to thank you for recompleting my Heart, man." The figure rested the x-blade on its right shoulder, tapping its shoulder thoughtfully, and as though the blade weren't at all heavy.

Suddenly, the figure held its head and wobbled.

"Visions… that takes some getting used to again."

"Who are you?" Xehanort snarled. He came back down near the figure as the other Guardians of Light made their way to Sora, uncertain of the spectacle before them.

"Oh, that's right," the figure leaned forward and gestured with its free hand. "We never did meet in that form. So, tell me, do you have Xemnas' or his Heartless' memories? Because, frankly, I'm _dying _to know." The figure swerved its head, waiting for laughter that didn't come. It slumped slightly. "Come on, I was just kidding!"

"I do not," Xehanort eyed the figure warily.

"..." For a moment, the figure felt the twisting darkness creep up on it. Love helped push the darkness back down.

"Well, damn. Can't you bring him back with a replica or something and let me whack him? I've got the biggest grudge." It looked over at the wary Guardians. "I've got grudges with some of you guys, too, but I'm not sure I want to do anything about those. I haven't decided."

"Who _are _you?" Xehanort asked again.

"Right, right. During the Age of Fairytales, I got called the Master of Masters a lot, only reason I can think of is because I'm the original Keyblade Wielder. You can call me Demyx if you prefer." Demyx lowered his hood, not minding some of the gasps from below. He hadn't changed from before his death, but his eyes had gained a weight with the memories he'd regained.

"So, we good here? No more universe ending for you? I kinda have a date I'd like to get to, if it's all the same to you." He turned off to the side, and inexplicably gave a big wave at an area far away that seemed devoid of people, Heartless, and Nobodies.

Xehanort used his distraction to summon No Name and coupled with his strikes, released his domination pheromones.

"Give me the x-blade! It's mine!"

Demyx dodged each strike, not even bothering to put up a fight, but used his own pheromones to suppress Xehanort.

"No, man. It's not yours. The x-blade has always literally been my Heart. I'm not giving that to you. In fact," he summoned Ocean's Song. "It isn't even complete." Ocean's Song melted into the x-blade, changing it. "There. Now it is. Testing, 1, 2, 3." He shouted playfully and with a swipe of his hand toward empty space, a blade of water left the x-blade, traveling quickly. A far off canyon crumbled at the impact. "Yup, still got it." He casually stopped his domination pheromones.

Xehanort looked up from where he had been forced to kneel. His golden eyes were filled with hatred and slight fear.

"That's RIGHT, he used to give that same exact look. Xemnas, I mean. Maybe I should just beat you up in his stead? Before you start getting any similar ideas." Demyx tilted his head to the side, thinking.

"Oh, I know what to do with you!" Demyx banished the x-blade and clapped his hands. "Did you know that there's a world beyond Kingdom Hearts? It's called Eårth. It's a place where you can't use Keyblades or magic. You'd have a lot of trouble if you tried taking over the world too. If I send you there, you'll never be able to come back. Not unless Kingdom Hearts wanted you to." Demyx laughed happily. Xehanort looked horrified.

"First, I'll take Luxu's Keyblade back. I'm sure he misses it." He held out his right hand, and No Name materialized. He opened up a dark portal and taking aim, threw it. He had to imagine the cursing that would come from the other end. No wait, _visions_. Let's see. Yup, Luxu freaked out. He'd also startled Ienzo. Oops.

"What?" Xehanort goggled.

"I made No Name, so it responds to me first and foremost. You're not going to be able to summon it back." Which was good, because he didn't really want No Name around his x-blade. Too easy for accidents to happen. Although it was fine if Luxu had it. Luxu would never do that to him again, even if he were to ask. Uh, although he'd probably have to have the x-blade destroyed eventually. He didn't feel like living forever and who knows whose hands it might fall into unsupervised?

"Okay, time to go. Have a good trip. I won't tell you 'May your heart be your guiding key,' because I'm pretty sure that's how we all got here in the first place." Demyx summoned the x-blade and a white light shot out toward Kingdom Hearts, making the moon glow brighter.

"Wait!" But it was too late. Xehanort had already vanished.

"Well, that solves that. Not sure what to do with all my anger at Xemnas, though. Still," he banished the x-blade and dusted his hands, "time to go get my happy ending." He jumped off the pillar, landing uninjured despite the height, and started strolling in the direction he'd been waving at earlier.

"Wait," pleaded Sora. "What about Kairi?" Demyx turned around.

"What do you mean, 'what about Kairi?'"

"Can't you use the x-blade to save her?"

"I should care about your little girlfriend because…?"

Sora summoned his Keyblade and some of the others followed in support.

"We'll just have to take the x-blade from you!"

Demyx surveyed the group calmly, before giving a strange laugh.

"For Guardians of Light, you guys sure are a bunch of assholes. In case you weren't listening, the x-blade is literally my Heart. I'd think blondie over there, of all people," he pointed to Ventus, "would know what it's like to have your heart violated. I'm not doing that." Sora's Keyblade wavered before he firmed his grip.

"Why won't you help us?"

"Why should I help you? If I remember correctly, you murdered me, on top of which, you did it when I had just been raped, was heavily injured, and hallucinating from heat." Sora winced.

"I didn't know that! And besides, you nearly killed me back!" Demyx shrugged.

"I was so out of it, I barely remember anything of that fight. Anyway, you probably also murdered my boyfriend. And at least one of you," he pointed now to Sora, Riku, and Lea, "and definitely you," (Lea) "murdered my other boyfriend. You," (Lea again) "did your damnest to rape me and it was your actions that allowed your boyfriend's boyfriend to succeed." Roxas pushed Lea behind him and summoned his Keyblades, pointing them at Demyx.

"That's a lie! You said that he was just in rut and not rational."

"Yeah, because it was easier just to tell you a piece of the truth, rather than explain that he found out about a quirk in my biology which he could only have learned from Zexy and tried to use it to his advantage to rape me."

He then turned to Terra. "I'm not going to blame you for Xemnas' success, unless you were more in the driver's seat than Xehanort was, but I _am_pissed at you for hurting my L-Xiggy. You didn't have to hurt him _that _badly." He turned back to Sora.

"So let me ask you again: why should I care about your little girlfriend?"

"Please, Demyx." Xion came forward. "Please help Kairi."

"Okay."

"'Okay'?!" Sora screeched.

"Yeah, I mean I like Xion, and I owe her a favor, and she asked nicely. Why wouldn't I say 'yes?'" He went over to her and gave her a hug. "How are you? Were you conscious while inside of Sora? When I fought him at Olympus I was curious if you were there, but I didn't want to ask and seem insane."

"I'm fine, Demyx. Why don't we talk about this sometime later?"

"Sure." Demyx once again raised the x-blade. Another beam of light shot out and this time, Kairi appeared, looking confused.

"Okay, are we good now? Good? Good. I've got somewhere to be."

This time, he started jogging away, and no one stopped him. Once he had gotten a good distance away, but was still visible, a figure in white popped out from behind an outcropping and sprinted toward him. A figure in a black soon followed. They were too far away to see who they were.

* * *

Frazzled, Sora turned on his Gummiphone to tell Chip and Dale the good news, only to have it immediately ring. When he answered the call, Ansem the Wise's face appeared on the screen.

"Oh, thank Kingdom Hearts, I finally reached you! Sora, have you seen Ienzo? He's gone missing. And considering how obsessed he's been about the fight with Xehanort, I'm concerned he might have done something rash. Or been kidnapped."

Sora looked at the three people who seemed to be hugging and kissing frantically. That _did _seem like Ienzo's white lab coat.

"I think he's here. And I think he's okay. He seems to be with his boyfriends."

"Boyfriends…?" Ansem seemed flabbergasted. Aeleus suddenly loomed over him.

"Did Demyx come back?"

"Yeah, he did."

"And Xigbar?"

"But, Xigbar _died_. We saw him fall off a cliff."

"Xigbar's power is space. There's no way a fall would kill him."

"Oh. Then I guess that is Xigbar then." Aeleus nodded, pleased, and ambled elsewhere, leaving a confused Ansem.

"Well, if he's fine, that's all right. Sorry to have disturbed you." And Ansem hung up, leaving a torn and discombobulated brunet.

* * *

Demyx strode toward where he knew Luxu and Zexy were hiding. He was delighted when he was Zexy pop up and run toward him. And then there was Luxu following.

"Zexy! Luxu!" He gave a wave and felt himself tearing up. He was bulldozed over by an equally teary Ienzo and embraced frantically by a suspiciously blinking Xigbar.

"Zexy, I, I missed you so much! And Luxu, Xiggy, I'm so sorry for dying like that without saying 'goodbye.'" He started to sob. Ienzo was sobbing too, and between frenzied kisses, told him, "Demyx, I was so _worried _about you." And Luxu was broken, as he was alternating between calling out "Master" and "Dem" as he clung to the blond. Eventually, Ienzo pulled back so he could look at Demyx.

"Demyx, I'm… going by my old name, Ienzo, now. Do you have a Somebody name too?"

"Oh." The blond felt a little faint. It had been so long since he'd thought about his name, he'd almost forgotten it. "I'm Myde. But… I'll always be a Nobody for the rest of my life. Unless Kingdom Hearts changes its mind."

Ienzo gathered Demyx's hands. "Demyx. Myde." He looked over Demyx's shoulder at Xigbar. "Luxu." He returned his gaze to Demyx. "Let's get married."

Wide-eyed, Luxu nodded.

Demyx beamed. "I'd love to."

END

* * *

I had trouble writing this chapter for the simple reason that I had too many directly conflicting ideas. It took time to decide which ones I was going to use and which I'd discard.

Demyx is not OOC. He might seem that way, because we've always been inside his head when he's been the MoM (except for those two Luxu moments), but I tried to capture the spirit of the MoM we saw in Back Cover. If we were looking at the scene from either Luxu or Demyx's perspective, he'd appear much more like the normal Demyx we know and love. I just wanted to use an omniscient perspective for the most part to make Demyx seem more badass. Demyx deserves to have a moment to look cool. ? (It was supposed be omniscient perspective for the whole scene, but somehow Demyx's POV snuck in there.)

Demyx isn't the only one who wants to know about the memory thing. I am legit curious about whether Master Xehanort or Terra have any of either AnsemSoD or Xemnas' memories. As far as I could tell, there wasn't any indication either way, and no matter how many times I searched over the past few months, I couldn't find any discussion thread about it.

Demyx knows about BBS stuff because Xehanort was throwing No Name around and he saw it.

I don't actually hate Sora, although granted I like Roxas better and I still made him come off as an asshole. Same with Axel. Oops. (When I was playing KH3, I was literally squeeing every time Lea said a line. And yet, you saw what I did.)

Well, guys, it's been a wild ride. I've been living and breathing this fic since I started writing it. Hope I didn't lose too many of you and that you made it to the end. You know, I've been writing fanfiction off and on for twenty-four years now, and I think that not only is this the longest story I've ever written (fanfic or not), it's also the only long story I've ever completed. Go me!

If you enjoyed this fic, might I recommend my other story: "How Love Destroyed the Worlds," if you haven't checked it out already. The two stories are unrelated but complementary. I wrote this one with the idea that each story would make a little more sense if you read the other, although they both can and do stand alone. Anyway, "Worlds" is short, and, if the kudos to hit ratio is any indicator, better written. So please do check it out.


End file.
